It's Not EASY Being A SPY
by sxpurplexgirlx10
Summary: Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys finally meet; they go on missions together and they save each others lives. With love and hate, the 8 spies in training learn what being a real operative is all about.
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S NOT EASY BEING A SPY**

**disclaimer - I don't own the Gallagher series; Ally Carter does.**

"Cammie! Come on!" Bex screamed at me. Meet Rebecca Baxter, my best friend.

Cammie, that's me. Full name, Cameron Ann Morgan; Code name, Chameleon. I'm a living legend. I have a legacy to protect. I'm the world's designated future top spy. I go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Location, Roseville, Virginia; Occupation, 11th grade student; Parents, Rachel Morgan and Matthew Morgan. Rachel Morgan, my mom, is the head mistress of the Academy and my dad; world's best pavement artist disappeared. He's been officially MIA for 8 years ever since he left for a mission. No one knows his whereabouts and to be honest, probably no one ever will.

I had one boyfriend, which was a mistake. Josh, a civilian, first boyfriend, first kiss, first time I got in major trouble. I broke up with him last year after he almost ended my career as a spy and endangered my teacher. Until then, I never realized that spies can't be with civilians and civilians can't be with spies. Spies marry spies and civilians marry civilians. If you think about it, it's quite a simple concept, but until you come to love someone and you're feelings get in the way, it gets hard. That's when all the lying starts, and the sneaking out, and the act, which is a lot to think about when you just want to be in a simple relationship. I just want to lead a normal life, well, a normal spy life at least, but let's get real, when is that ever going to happen.

"Ugh, Bex, I'm coming, be patient." I replied calmly.

* * *

Bex, the impatient one, well, that's one word that could describe me, but there are many more and I'm not even going to get into it there are so many. World's third future best spy is a given for me. I am sure going to beat the hell out of the person who stole number two from me. I plan to go into Britain's MI6, where my parents work. I have two parents and love them so much. I don't really miss them even though they are half way across the world right now. Mrs. Morgan is basically my second mom.

I'm Duchess. I have no clue where that code name came from, but I hate it despite all my friends calling that. It's official, I'm Duchess; whatever. I can speak fourteen different languages, can kill someone seven different ways with just my hands and if you ever call me Rebecca, I will personally make sure that you will never be able to speak again. I have never had a boyfriend. I mean, sure, there is some good eye candy out there, but they are civilians. Please, us spies can do way better than that. Ugh, I have no clue what went on Cammie's mind when she was dating Josh. I want a gorgeous, hot, smart and strong spy to date - not an average civilian.

"Bex, did you finish Smith's extra credit essay?" Liz, my other roommate freaked. I shook my head, what a crazy girl.

* * *

Ugh, where is that essay? I cannot find it anywhere. Where did I put it, think Liz, think. Oh, I can just print it off my laptop again. Why didn't I think of that in the first place?

I'm Elizabeth Sutton, best hacker at Gallagher. I'm a little different from Cammie and Bex. They are going into the field and I'm staying on the research and development track. I like staying in the office, running things, and hacking. Not the fighting part. I swear, I will never learn to use a gun in my life. I hate risk taking, but being Cammie and Bex's best friend, that's kind of hard. I have a 4.0 GPA. I like to keep it at that. Cammie and Bex have been my friends since 7th grade. We are sisters, so we stick together during everything. My parents are dentists, so they aren't involved with the whole spy thing. They don't even know what kind of school Gallagher really is.

My codename is Bookworm, which Bex always called me. I guess it suits me, so unlike Bex, I am fine with it. I never need it though, well, unless I'm going on Cammie's secret missions. I'd rather stay out of Covert Operations. Sure Joe Solomon is hot and all, but I couldn't stand being in the field on a secret mission. It scares me to death.

I'm never having a civilian boyfriend. After what happened with Cammie...well, let's just say that it was a disaster, and I'm a quick learner.

"Liz, shut up, you'll be fine!" Macey screamed. I frowned.

* * *

The senator's daughter, the infamous Macey McHenry. Can't stay in one school for a semester without getting expelled. Gallagher is different, first, it's actually interesting and second, I actually get all of it. I love Gallagher. And though I'm behind in some of the classes, I'm trying as hard as I can, because I want to be able to continue into an agency with Bex, Cammie, and Liz. I am in their CoveOps class which is amazing, but I still need to complete a couple other classes including languages which suck. At first, I was a total bitch to my friends, but now, everyone actually likes me and I have friends and I have a career planned. I'm finally stable. I have tons of boy experience and fashion and makeup experience; so basically, I'm the girl in our room. And by the way, I'm Peacock.

* * *

Guys, seriously, I agree with Bex now. We have got to get a move on. We're going to be late for dinner and mom has something important to announce." I yelled, Bex at my heels as I walked out the door.

"Yeah, come on Macey, do your make up later. We're not dressing to impress. Liz, look for your essay after dinner." Bex said, impatiently. She was hungry.

"Fine, Mace, let's go, put on your eyeliner later." Liz said, hurrying after us.

"Coming, coming, man, what's the rush?" Macey asked, catching us with us, already descending the stairs.

"Mom and Solomon are announcing something super important. She said we couldn't be late." I snapped. This got Bex's attention.

"Oh! Do you know anything about it?" Bex wondered.

"Nope, not one clue. The whole summer, mom and Solomon have been locked up in her office, and running out for three day 'errands'." I said, air quoting errands. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you guys this, the East Wing has been closed off."

"No more secret passages ways for us then." Macey said. I was notorious for finding secret passage ways throughout the mansion.

We entered the dining hall and the usual chatter was spread throughout the room. Tina Walters was babbling about the latest gossip which was most likely untrue, Anna Fetterman, only half listening to her. The seventh graders were quietly keeping to themselves, looking around at all the upperclassmen. We sat at the end of the junior table, where there were only 4 vacant seats, and nobody sat there. Those we reserved for people that we let sit there. Also, we didn't want anyone overhearing our conversations. There was a feast set in front of us, but everyone knew that you weren't allowed to eat without the headmistress in the room.

My mom walked up to the podium at the front of the dining hall looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Welcome back girls. I hope that you all had wonderful summer vacations. Mr. Solomon and I have some very important news for you. Pay attention, I will not repeat myself." She spoke to all the girls in the hall.

I stared intently on my mom, waiting for her to tell us what the important news was, eager to know what was classified before this very minute. Bex was practically jumping out of her seat and Liz, was, well being Liz, looking worried that we might be having a pop quiz that she didn't study for. Macey just looked plain bored.

"Next week, the Blackthorne Institute for Boys delegation will be staying here for the year." She said smiling. I stared in shock.

"The boys will learn with you, train with you, be with you." Mr. Solomon said to all the girls who had forks with food in midbite, mouths wide open. I looked at my friends. Macey smiled mischievously, Bex was looking around at everyone else and Liz was of course, wondering what they will be like, who the best hacker at Blackthorne will be and will be hooking up with any of them. From the looks of the other girls, they weren't shocked about there being another school for spies, but that boys were coming to our school. Uh oh…

"You're not serious are you!" I yelled up to me mom. All heads turned to me. I turned bright red. Did I really just scream that in front of the whole school?

Mr. Solomon answered, "Yes Ms. Morgan, in fact, I know some boys who I think you will be good friends with." I looked at him astounded. I just shook my head. Boys, invading our school; there is reason it's an all girls school. All girls mean no boys, no boys mean girls are focused on studies and their careers. Boys mean that there will be 30 minute hair, makeup and outfit checks every morning from Macey McHenry. Boys mean a chance to push me from the top. Boys mean that I may not be the best. I got up from my seat and walked out. The other girls followed except Bex who raised her hand and asked, "Where will the boys be staying?"

"Why, in the East Wing of course." Professor Buckingham responded. After that, Bex left to come follow us. We quickly rushed up to our rooms and closed the soundproof door.

"Okay, what the hell." I started.

"Boys, coming to Gallagher." Bex said.

"What does this mean?" Liz asked.

And, of course, Macey being Macey responded, "Hot, spy guys will be coming to our school. I know exactly what we have to do. Get some of the boys and make 'em ours."

Since it was a Friday night, we didn't have classes until Monday. We stayed up talking about the boys coming to our school. In some ways, I was furious with mom and Solomon for keeping this from me. I had to right to know. Liz and Macey were trying to decipher what it meant when Solomon said that we could be good friends with some of the guys. Then an idea popped into my heads.

"Guys, I got it." The three of them turned to look at me, because I haven't spoken in a while. "We are going to hack into the Blackthorne database." The looks they gave me said that it was a brilliant idea.

"That is a bloody brilliant idea Cam." Bex said smiling. Liz was already pulling out her special hacking laptop and Macey was turning my iPod up so just in case, someone could hear us, the music would mask it.

"Okay, just keep in mind that this might take a while because I have no idea where to get a source and I have no clue where to find the database. It's not like we can just type in Blackthorne Institute and it will pop up." She said worried. I smiled. Oh Liz.

"I got it. Go to the CIA database and hack that first, then look for a list of designated spies being accepted into the agency. If there is one, then there will be a place where they came from." Macey told us.

"Wow Mace, impressive!" I said, actually really impressed. Macey wasn't big on technology hacking and that stuff. Her favorite class is Disguise and Concealment.

"Hack the CIA?" Liz asked unsure of what she just heard. We nodded.

"You've done it before, so why not now?" Bex asked.

"Because I only did that as a challenge; as soon as I got into it, I stopped. I didn't look for any information or anything. I could get in huge trouble." Liz informed us. Trouble, which was one of Liz's most hated words.

"Just do it Lizzie, I'll take the blame." Bex said, offering herself to get in trouble. She nodded still unsure, but went to work right away.

Twenty minutes later, we were in. The four of us were crowded around the massive 18 in laptop Liz was using.

"Found it!" Liz announced.

Sure enough, there was a document titled "Future Agents for the CIA". Liz clicked on the document and it popped up.

**Field Operatives**

Cameron Morgan (Gallagher)

Zachary Goode (Blackthorne)

Rebecca Baxter (Gallagher)

Grant Newman (Blackthorne)

Courtney Bauer (Gallagher)

Nick Slaine (Blackthorne)

Tina Walters (Gallagher)

Mick Morrison (Gallagher)

Logan Covell (Blackthorne)

Macey McHenry (Gallagher) ?

**Research & Development Agents**

Elizabeth Sutton (Gallagher)

Jonas Anderson (Blackthorne)

We stared at the document long and hard. We dissected every letter of it. And then someone spoke.

"I wonder what this Jonas Anderson kid's GPA is." Liz muttered. Bex, Macey and I groaned.

"What?" Liz said defensively. We just shook our heads.

"Wait, why do I have a question mark next to my name?" Macey asked. We shrugged.

There were hyperlinks to each person's file so we clicked on Zachary Goode's. 7 pages of information about him came up. Liz hit print and went back to the list. Next she selected Grant Newman's and did the same. She then printed Nick Slaine's and Jonas Anderson's files. They all quickly printed and Liz put them in a file folder labeled "Operation Blackthorne Boys".


	2. Chapter 2

Ox10We woke up early before breakfast to read the boys files. Liz had them out all neat in piles. One for each of us. We all sat in a circle around the files while Liz gave us each one to read. I got Grant Newman's.

Name: Grant Newman

Codename: Ladies Man

Age: 17

Date of Birth: December 21, 1993

Occupation: 11th grade student at Blackthorne Institute for Boys

Parents/Guardians: Michael Newman and Mackenzie Newman, CIA

Grades: Average student, excels in weaponry and fighting

GPA: 3.2

Comments: could do better in school, excellent at targeting and shooting, good fighting skills

Friends: Zachary Goode, Nick Slaine, Jonas Anderson

Other: Weaponry and P&E are favorite subjects

Wow, this dude sounded like the male version of Bex. Well, she was in for some competition. I chuckled to myself. This was going to be an interesting year. We all switched and next I got Jonas Anderson.

Name: Jonas Anderson

Codename: Computer Geek

Age: 16

Date of Birth: April 7, 1994

Occupation: 11th grade student at Blackthorne Institute for Boys

Parents/Guardians: George Anderson and Callie Anderson, CIA, Medical Officials

Grades: Smartest student in school, excels in the research and development track, needs improvement in weaponry and fighting

GPA: 3.974

Comments: amazing hacking skills, definitely a candidate for joining the CIA hacking team

Friends: Zachary Goode, Nick Slaine, Grant Newman

Other: Ancient intelligent agency history and modern hacking and technology

Um, weird, I just read male Liz. This is super strange. What a coincidence that the boys, just like us are coming to our school. Hmmm….I have to find out what my mom and Solomon are up to. I looked up at my friends to find Macey and Bex sharing a look. Liz nudged them when she saw me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing." The three of them said in unison. I let it drop from the looks they were sharing.

We switched again, and now I had to read Nick Slaine's information. The information we had was pretty much useless for us so I didn't even know why we were reading this crap.

Name: Nick Slaine

Codename: Tiger

Age: 16

Date of Birth: March 10, 1994

Occupation: 11th grade student at Blackthorne Institute for Boys

Parents/Guardians: Derek Slaine and Alison Slaine, FBI agents

Grades: pretty good in all classes

GPA: 3.5

Comments: average spy in training, has charm and is a really good charmer, fun to have in class

Friends: Zachary Goode, Jonas Anderson, Grant Newman

Other: Parents are high up in the agency, much about them is classified.

Um, okay? This dude isn't that interesting. This is getting super boring. I want to go do something. You know, like find secret passage ways or have a good spar with Bex. I lastly had to read Zachary Goode's file. Joy.

Name: Zachary Goode

Codename: Shadow

Age: 17

Date of Birth: November 6, 1993

Occupation: 11th grade student at Blackthorne Institute for Boys

Parents/Guardians: Classified. Deceased and classified, otherwise known as MIA. No further information will be given out about Mr. Goode's parents unless director is contacted.

Grades: Succeed in every class.

GPA: 3.78

Comments: very good pavement artist, fighting and weaponry, prefers Covert Operations

Friends: Jonas Anderson, Nick Slaine, Grant Newman

Other: All other information about Subject will remain classified until future notice

Man, this kid is in deep. I wonder what he knows. I know why the others were sharing looks about Zach's file. His parents; that had always been a hard subject for me to talk about, seeming that I only have one, but Zach's got it hard. Well, that's life. People have to deal with it.

"Well that was sure as hell boring." Macey stated. For the first time that day, I actually cracked a smile. Macey never ceases to make me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday night. Earlier that day, we read the boys files, but there was nothing good in there. Basically for Zach Goode's, all I read was 'classified'; very informing. It was dinner time so the four of us went down to the dining hall. Tina rushed over to us.

"What on earth were you guys doing in your room all day?" Tina cried. Eva came up besides her.

"Yeah, all we heard was music blasting." She put in. I shrugged.

"Macey was giving us all makeovers and crap." I replied walking away from them. Girls were all talking in French, the theme of the meal.

« OK, donc nous avons de garder ce top secret. Aucun des filles ne peut savoir à ce sujet. » (Okay, so we have to keep this top secret. None of the girls can know about this) I said to them quietly. Macey nodded.

« Surtout Tina. Si word obtient, il va se répandent comme un feu de forêt en minutes. » (Especially Tina. If word gets out about this, it will spread like a forest fire in minutes) Macey said. The rest of us agreed.

« Dès lors, nous avons jamais parler en public. » (From now on, we won't talk about it in public) Liz said.

We got our food - authentic French cuisine. Our cook is the best. He used to work at the White House, but apparently got fired because he burnt a burger by accident or for some other crazy reason. Whatever, we love his food. It's the best.

My mom got to the front of the room and silenced everyone. We waited patiently for her to begin.

« Après le dîner, peut la classe junior veuillez regarder dans leur salle commune pour les annonces importantes ? Merci les filles, bon appétit ! » (After dinner, can the junior class please look in their common room for important announcements? Thank you girls, bon appétit! ) She said. The whole junior class, consisting of about 14 girls look around at each other, somewhat confused. Bex made a motion that we should get out of the dining hall and race to our common room. We quickly got up after half finishing our dinners and ran up stairs. No one else followed us. Well, my mom did say _after_ dinner. Spies don't follow rules; rules are made to be broken, as I once heard my Aunt Abby say.

There was a note hanging on the wall.

**Girls, please meet me on Sunday at 11:52 am on the front steps of the mansion. There will be a pop quiz in some nearby city. Don't wear uniforms.**

**-Solomon**

Pop quiz? Hm, sounds fun. I wonder why only the junior class…Mom and Solomon are definitely up to something and it's my job to find out.

"So, I am going to be super lonely without anyone here…" Liz trailed off. We looked at her and burst out laughing. Liz wasn't going to be lonely; she was going to be in heaven, experimenting and testing prototypes with Dr. Fibbs all day.

"Yeah whatever!" Macey said, playfully punching her in the arm.

"You guys want to go be normal teenagers and hang out somewhere?" I said, an idea popping into my head. They nodded. Bex and Liz already knew, but we've never let Macey in on our secret discovery.

"Follow me." Bex said jogging downstairs to a secret passage way that led down to the basement of Gallagher.

"Ew, where are we?" Macey asked, grossed out with all the cobwebs in the narrow hallway.

"Ew? Nothing about Gallagher is 'ew'". Liz said. She was right, but then again, when was she wrong?

"Macey McHenry, welcome to the abandoned lounge!" I announced, my arms in the air taking everything in. She stood in awe.

"What the hell? This place looks like shit." She responded. The rest of us frowned.

"Shit? What are you talking about? This place is pure gold." Bex contradicted.

"No, no, the place is cool, but it looks like crap in here. This place has some major renovating to do." She said, clearing things up with us.

"Fine with me; go ahead and do anything you want to it. Make it look amazing." Liz piped in.

"In here Mace, is where the massive flat screen lies. In here is where all the junk food in the world is stored. In here is where all the regular girl fun happens." Bex squealed. She really loved this place. We never came down here so things tended to get a bit dusty and the food gets a bit old, but it's still really fun when we do.

**Hello, back again, trying to get in as many chapters as possible. Hope you like it all! And any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Cam, if you don't wake up this instant, I will get Bex to drop a gallon of ice cold water she just filled up on you." Macey threatened. I sat straight up, wide awake.

"I'm up, I'm up. Gosh, way too early in the morning to have a wakeup call." I said groaning and stretching. Liz was in the shower and Bex was doing her hair, straightening it into a pony tail. Liz scampered out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

"Your turn Cammie. Hurry up! We got to get going." Liz squeaked, freezing cold.

I rolled out of bed and stumbled into the shower. I was so _not_ a morning person. After my shower, I found clothes laid out on my bed. A mini shirt and a tank top; who did Macey think I was?

"Yo Macey, so not wearing this. I am fully capable of picking out my own outfit." I called to her in the closet.

"Why, you'd look hot in." She called back.

"I don't need to look hot. That's your job." I retorted. I joined Liz, Bex, and Macey in the closet and decided what I was going to wear. I grabbed a pair of True Religion jeans and a purple SugarLips tank top. Macey rolled her eyes. I got dressed and blow dried my hair. Bex French braided my hair for me because I had extreme difficulty with it and grabbed my sneakers.

"I grabbed breakfast for you guys quickly." Liz told us, holding out a tray of pastries. I grabbed one, but Bex grabbed three and shoved them in her mouth.

"Thanks Lizzie." Bex said with her mouth full, spitting out parts of her breakfast. Macey looked away in disgust.

"God Bex, chew first and don't talk with your mouth full." She muttered.

"Okay Madame Dabney." Bex snapped back.

"Shut it wise ass." Macey retorted. I rolled my eyes; we always bicker considering we are like sisters, which probably explain it all.

"Ugh, guys just get going. You are going to be late." Liz said, ushering us out of the room with a bickering Macey and Bex. My mind was somewhere else. I had to get into my mom's office to find information and I was also thinking about today and what we are going to be doing today.

Covert Operations was my favorite subject and Mr. Solomon is my favorite teacher. He was also my dad's best friend, I also knew him personally, but in some cases, isn't the best. We got to the front steps with exactly 27 seconds to spare to find a waiting Mr. Solomon.

"Good day ladies. Ready for today's activity?" He asked. We nodded. "Well good, because it's not easy and you must be prepared."

We looked at each other puzzled. He was really not telling us anything about it. The rest of the girls arrived just on time and we went over to the side of the building where the helicopter landing pad was.

"Climb in ladies." He gestured to go into the helicopter and he followed us. We took seats at the beginning of the chopper so we could hear everything and get a good idea on what the scenery. Joe Solomon stood in front of the whole class, waiting for the whispers to stop. It was quiet almost immediately.

"So I know you girls are all wondering what we are doing today." He started. We nodded, "But the most important question right now is where we are going."

"Ms. Alverez, why is that important?" He asked.

"So we know our surroundings and land that we will be working in." She rattled off.

"Yes, good, all of you should know that by now, so when I give the pop quiz, I expect you all to ace it." I raised my hand.

"Yes Ms. Morgan."

"So where exactly _are_ we going?"

"Excellent question. I'm surprised none of you asked that earlier. We are going to Boston, MA." He got blank stares from everyone. Bex raised her hand

"Ms. Baxter."

"Why Boston?" She asked.

"Why not?" He countered. She shrugged. I chuckled. Who cares that we are going to Boston. We have never been there for anything school related. I can tell we are almost there because the chopper is descending.

"Where exactly are we landing?" Mick Morrison asked.

"Children's Hospital." He replied. What?

"We are going to be repelling down the wall to get down." He said. "And once we are on the ground, we are going to start our mission."

"Which is…?" Courtney asked. Good question.

"The objective is to spot all the agents and operatives in the field." He replied.

"Are these agents on an actual mission?" I asked. This might actually be a cool assignment.

"Yup, sorry I can't tell you what it is, but the Agency is allowing you to tail these operatives. Keep in mind that they are on the lookout for targets and you don't want to look like one." He told us seriously, "And, it looks like we are here. Take the comms and cameras and repelling equipment and be back here in six hours.

**Bonjour amis! How is everything! Well, I hope you like this chapter and there's more to come. Like I said, desperately in need of suggestions and criticism. Feel free to let me know. Later chicas!**


	5. Chapter 5

I shoved the comms in my ear and rushed out. The three of us, Bex, Macey, and I were going to be the first ones down the hospital walls. We strapped on our gear and descended the 25 story wall. Bex was grinning ear to ear and Macey was screaming about her hair in her lipgloss. The rest of the class was starting to come down. Joe Solomon wasn't among them. I wonder where he was going. Maybe I should tail him instead….

Bex was the first person down the entire wall. Macey and I were right behind her. We jumped down and stashed our gear in the place Solomon told us to. We quickly ran away from our classmates.

"I say we split up." I told them. Bex nodded, but Macey looked unsure.

"What Mace, everything will be fine. We are completely surrounded by trained agents and you have us." Bex assured her. She was starting to get antsy.

"Fine, but let's meet up for lunch or something. I'll text you guys."She said, looking down. As soon as she said this, Bex was gone. I shook my head.

"Listen Macey, everything is going to be fine and we will have fun doing this. The Agency never lets anyone in on a training session that has to do with a mission. Just go have fun and trail some spies." I encouraged her. She nodded reluctantly. I walked away from her without looking back. She was going to be fine, I knew it.

I turned my comms down and just walked around like everyone around was going. I pretended to bend down and tie my shoelace. I took this opportunity to look around at everyone. At that moment, I saw one guy. I also heard him. My comms got static and unfamiliar frequency when I was around people with comms that weren't on the same frequency as ours. I could see a gun peeking out of his holster. It was also the way he moved; sly, yet normal, cunning, yet went unnoticed and very soft steps. I quickly got up and started to track him. He was all over the place, muttering into his comms to other agents on the case. It was actually quite interesting. Solomon said we couldn't know the mission but I bet if you paid enough attention to the operatives, you could get some of the pieces and put them together.

I made sure he was never out of my site, but then I saw him make an almost unnoticeable gesture to someone across the square. It was a blonde lady who was talking into her comms. I quickly left the guys for the women, for she looked more into the action. I quickly ducted into a nearby store when she whipped around looking for footstep patterns similar to hers. She saw nothing, though she was getting a bit more suspicious. I slipped out of the store and followed through a dark alley connector. She pulled her gun at a man.

"Give us what we want and we can be on our way." She said murderously. So the CIA wants something.

"I'll give you what you want once that girl you brought leaves." He said in a ragged voice, pointing to me. She whipped around and muttered "dammit". I dived behind a dumpster and ran for my life. I believe she saw my foot. Fuck.

"Catcher, I got a tail. It's a girl; she saw what we were going. We are going to have to bring her in for questioning." She muttered into her comms. I took this advantage to run away from the scene. She didn't notice my absence.

In my ear, Mr. Solomon said, "Close catch Ms. Morgan, be more careful next time."

God, how could I let myself be seen? I couldn't have been any stupider than that. Way to go Cammie. Now the whole team knows that there was a girl on that women's tail. Well, at least I could tail her without her finding out. One point for me!

I now have to be more careful and precautious about my work. Crap. Ugh, why did that guy have to see me! I wonder how Bex and Macey are doing. I haven't heard like anything from the rest of the girls so I assume they are doing good. I went and bought myself an ice cream at Coldstone's and walked around again. I found another agent but wasn't sure if I should tail them because Tina was already following him. Man, she really needed to work on concealment skills.

"Hey Tina, I can see you following that agent. Tighten up." I said to her over my comms. She nodded, figuring I could see her.

I started walking in another direction when someone ran into me. I gasped. My ice cream was all over my tank top.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry!" A boy about my age said looking around for help. He was a hot boy.

"Cam? What happened? You okay?'Bex's voice rang through my ear. I had to get away from this boy. I tried walking away but he just followed me.

"Hey, what can I do to help? Buy you another tank top?" He asked kindly, "There's a store over there we can go find something."

"No thanks. I'm fine" I said, looking down at my feet. My classmate's voices buzzed in my ear, asking me what happened and if I was alright.

"Ms. Morgan, whatever is happening, do not reveal yourself. Just remember that." Mr. Solomon said on a serious note.

"Listen, dude, it's fine, I can just go into the store over there and grab myself another one. You don't have to do anything." I said, pushing him away. I couldn't help but feel his muscles in his abdomen…HOT!

"But I feel like helping because I accidently ran into you. Please just let me help. It will make me feel a lot better." He said, giving me the puppy dog face. Aw, he's so adorable. I knew that I shouldn't give in, but to be like a normal teenage girl, I couldn't decline.

"Sure, fine, that's really sweet of you." I said sweetly, giving him my most dazzling smile.

"Okay, well I think that is a SugarLips tank top and I know that store sells them." He said. I gave him a funny look. Was this dude…gay?

He saw my petrified look. "I'm not gay, don't worry. I, um, am here a lot, so I know a lot about everything here." He told me chuckling. I nodded. He pulled me along into the store Pink Domino.

I never been in this store, except that Macey told me she liked this store. I grabbed another tank and went to the register to pay. I grabbed my credit card when Zach's hand grabbed mine.

He looked into my eyes, "I pay". I shook my head.

"No, you don't have to really, it's like fourteen bucks. Whatever, no big deal." I said, just brushing him off. I had my mom's CIA credit card and since she has done so much for the Agency, it covers whatever we need.

"No, I got it, okay? Just let me do something so I don't feel completely useless." He said sternly. Well whatever, now I don't have to explain this to my mom. She would be mad if I got involved with another civilian. Wait; something caught my eye as he pulled out his credit card. He made sure to cover his name, but I got a glance of the business. It said "Central Intelligent Agency". I froze. He pain for it, but I needed to get out as quickly as possible. Who was this boy? I grabbed the tank top, thanked him and quickly walked away. He caught up with after signing the receipt.

"Hey, I never got your name." He said, jogging next to me. I was distracted.

"Uh, oh, Cammie. Thanks for the tank top. I really have to go." I said and with that, I raced into the bathroom to change and find a different escape route. The window! I quickly pushed it open and ran as fast as I can. Was that boy on a mission with those other CIA agents? Not possible because he didn't have any comms on. I would tell and my comms would pick up the static. I checked to make sure that boy wasn't following me. Coast was clear. I had to do something. I check the time on my phone. It was only 1:48pm. I still had about 2 hours left and I couldn't let Solomon know I had failed a mission or at least, planning on failing. I had to continue with the objective, follow a CIA agent during their mission.

I picked up a brunette who was apparently the leader of the mission. She seemed to know everything everywhere. She got all the action. I could tell that I think Mick was also tailing her, but she wasn't doing a very good job. I was also on the lookout for the CIA mystery boy but I couldn't find him anywhere, which was making me think that he left, but Boston was a big city, so he could be anywhere. I shook him out of my head. I couldn't stand to be around him. He was strong, he was hot, he, I guess was smart, and he had the most amazing sparkling emerald eyes that I could not get out of my mind.

**Hi! Thanks for all the amazing review. I will update soon. Hopefully everyday, but with LAX and homework, it will be difficult. I had a really great review idea and I am so going to try to work it into the plot. Let me know if you have any ideas that I can write. And yes, there will be tons of ZAMMIE! Put it this way, I'm a Josh hater. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was time to meet everyone back on the copter pad. This day was just great, I mean, some random hot guy ran into me causing me to get ice cream all over my shirt, oh and not to mention, the random hot guy happened to be involved with the CIA, and I was witnessed at a point in the Agency's mission. Way to get Cammie, I thought you were supposed to be a pavement artist. I made my way over to Longwood Avenue where the main hospital is. The rest of the team wasn't back yet but I made my way stealthily up the wall. Tina was started to climb it with Eva and Mick on her tail. I wonder where Bex and Macey are.

"Bex, Macey, where are you?" I asked over my comms. No response. "Bex and Macey, are you okay? Please reply if you get this." There was a sound of struggle and that when I let go of my rope and raced down the wall. Bex and Macey were in trouble.

"Cammie where-. " Tina asked, but I cut her off.

"No time for this Tina, just get up to the copter and tell Solomon and the pilot to wait for the three of us" I muttered growing farther away from them.

I hopped down and took off. Where could those dang girls be?

"Solomon? A little help please. I need to know their location is." I pleaded.

"Only this time Ms. Morgan; they are on Longwood Ave right behind Harvard Medical School also near the Sports Medicine Clinic.' He told me. I sighed of relief. They were close.

I dashed off to find them and kept trying to contact them, but all I heard was struggles coming from the girls.

"Bex, Mace, I'm coming, be there in a few." I told them.

I ran behind the main Harvard Medical building to find them pushed against the wall by a dark figure. None of them noticed me so I crept closer; close enough for me to hear them.

"Tell me what you know about this and why are you here? He growled to them. Yup it was a guy, not so much taller than Macey. He also sounded like our age. That's when it clicked; random hot CIA mystery boy was with Bex and Macey.

"Uh, Macey and Bex, he is somehow involved in the CIA but I don't know the relationship he has with them. I know this dude. It's the guy that ran into me. I can't get to you guys because it will blow my cover. I'll think of something." I muttered to them quietly. Bex slightly nodded. She understood the position I'm in. Macey couldn't really nod because he had her in a headlock. How did this guy manage to capture for Macey and Bex BAXTER, two Gallagher Girls? I knew what I was going to do. I was going in. I slowly crept along the wall behind the mystery boy and grabbed a napotine patch from my pocket. Always handy to have one in reach. As I got closer I could hear him really quietly talking to the girls.

"What is your business here?" He said in a deadly voice. Bex saw me creep up behind him as I slapped a napotine patch on this forehead. He passed out in an instant. Macey and Bex were released. They were gasping for air.

"Thank god you are here Cam; I didn't even know what the hell was going on!" Macey squeaked. I hugged her.

"Well, it's all good now. We are going to have to get debriefed by Solomon later though." I told them, "And speaking of Solomon…" I looked up to see where the gush of wind came from. The helicopter let down three ropes from us. We grabbed one and got pulled up to safety.

"Good job Ms. Morgan." Solomon said with a blank face. He peered out the door and took a look at CIA mystery boy. He shook his head and chuckled. What was so funny? Did Mr. Solomon know this kid? There was definitely something he wasn't telling us.

**Okay, hello readers! What's up. It's early in the morning and I just completed a chapter. I know these chapters are short, but rust me, there are so many more chapters coming out. I love suggestions, keep that in mind if you want anything. Well, anything in the story besides Josh. HAHA, Zammie all the way! And all the outfits are posted on my profile with the link to the pictures. Well, enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CIA mystery boy POV**

What the fuck! Who the hell was behind me? Then I felt a hand slap me. I didn't know what happened after that. This isn't a good position to be in. I had to get away from Boston; I had to go back to school before my headmaster found out. I'm pretty sure Joe Solomon already knew I was here and I'm pretty sure my mom saw me. What a good spy I am, I thought to myself sarcastically. No pun intended though. Ugh, today was one of the worst days. I should have brought my boys, my backup, someone besides me who could handle two girls and someone who knocked me out. But I was better than that. I had a video camera on me so I could get back to my school and look up who I attacked and possibly who knocked me out.

I was back at school, sneaking in the front way. It was almost midnight and I knew my class had night drills in about 20 minutes. You might wonder what kind of school has night drills? Well, my school. It sucks, but it trains us so there is nothing we can do about it. We all hate them. Grant and Jonas must be freaking out because they have no clue where I was. I wasn't going to exactly tell them the whole story but I did need their help. Well, Jonas's anyway. Grant probably wouldn't be any help in this situation.

I quickly ran in the door, hoping I wasn't going to create security breach, and luckily, I didn't. I crept into my room where Nick, Jonas, and Grant were. They were sitting on their twin beds and Jonas was on his laptop. He was apparently tracking me.

"Okay, it says he is…right at the door to our room." He said trailing off slowly turning his head towards the door way, and so did the rest of the guys. Yes, I stood in the doorway waiting to see what their next move was. Nick rolled his eyes and went back to reading his car magazine. Grant bounded up from his bed.

"Dude, where were you? We were looking for you the whole day!" Grant yelled.

"I was out." I responded. "Jonas, I need your help, I got some faces I need you to scan. And some finger prints you need to identify." We got right to work.

**Cammie POV**

Man, that debriefing was intense. Macey, Bex, and I were just leaving Sublevel 2 going to our room. We had some recon to do. Well, since we couldn't leave Gallagher I guess you couldn't call it recon, so let's just say researching…

"Where have you guys been!" Screeched a familiar voice. The three of us whipped around to find a tiny blond blur racing towards us. She stopped short almost knocking us over.

"Hey Liz, we got some work to do." I said in that voice meaning '_It's about Operation Blackthorne Boys and other important stuff no one can know about'. _But apparently she didn't understand what it meant.

"Ах вы имеете в виду операция Blackthorne мальчиков?" (Oh, you mean Operation Blackthorne Boys?) She asked quietly in Russian. We nodded and rolled our eyes. We took off to our room and locked the door.

"Okay, I met a boy." I started and Liz gave me a wide eyed look, "No, not a civilian. I am not sure what he is. He had a CIA credit card and attacked Bex and Macey and we think Solomon knows him."

"We think?" Macey said confused.

"I think, whatever, who cares." I responded correcting myself. I pulled the necklace of my neck, which was a heart that contained a camera. Liz plugged it into her "people laptop". She had a lot of laptops; hacking, people, homework, research, fun and personal, and a few more that I forget.

"Oh Cam, he's a hottie!" Liz squealed. Macey smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just find out who he the hell is." I said agitated.

"Okay, scanning face…" Liz muttered to herself, "Wait a minute Cam, how do you know this boy?"

"Ugh, he ran into me and had to buy me a new tank top because of the ice cream all over it." I grumbled. That was my favorite SugarLips. Liz eyes got big.

"Not your favorite purple one!" She gasped. I nodded reluctantly. Just then, a 'ding' went off on her computer. The four of us scrambled to her computer to look at who the CIA mystery boy was.

"No." Bex said.

"Fucking." I said.

"Way." Macey finished.

**ZACHARY GOODE**

"Are you kidding me! I got my bloody ass kicked by a fucking Blackthorne boy!" Bex screamed. Liz looked at us. We just shook our heads. 'Long story' I mouthed to her.

"Well, at least we know that he actually has to do with the CIA…"Macey said, trying to brighten the mood.

"I am so going to kill Zachary Fucking Goode!" She screeched. I laughed. She said fucking good, so it sounded like a compliment instead of an insult.

"What are you laughing at Cameron Morgan?" She yelled at me. I straightened my face and said, "Nothing."

"Bex, sweetie, its okay. It was only once. When they come to Gallagher, we can so get revenge." Liz said soothingly. Bex was furious. In case you hadn't already figured out, she hates to lose, especially to boys.

"I wonder if those other hot boys were from Blackthorne…" Macey mused. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you're just going to have to find out next week." I told her.

"Let's just go to dinner. We can talk about this some more later tonight." Liz told us and we headed out of our room.

Zachary Goode's POV

Jonas was currently doing a scan on the two girls I was attacking. They were pretty hot if you asked me. I looked closer to the picture.

"Holy fuck." I told the guys.

"What is it!" Grant asked alarmed.

"I think I attacked Macey McHenry…" I said looking around at my roommates. They all scrambled over to Jonas and I.

"Man, I think you did. Imagine how much trouble you could be in!" Nick told me (A/N - yes, imagine how much trouble he IS in ;) ).

"You're effing screwed man." Grant told me.

"Thanks buddy, you're so supportive!" I gushed to him then glaring at him. To be sure it was her, I looked at Jonas to confirm. He nodded slowly.

"Shit."

"And the other girl is Rebecca Baxter." He told us. Who was that? One of Macey's political friends? Jonas brought up google; yes we use google though we are spies. He typed in _Rebecca Baxter_ and nothing came up for that girl.

"Wait, where does Macey go to school? She might go there too." I told him.

"Macey McHenry goes to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Wow, of course she goes to a snobby girl prep school." Jonas muttered. I rolled my eyes. Great, I basically attacked a princess.

"Try to find that school!" Grant urged. What was with him? He kept staring at the picture. Oh god, Grant likes this chick. He doesn't even know her…

"Wow, there is seriously nothing on the Gallagher Academy. I wonder why." Jonas pondered. I looked at the screen and it legit said '0 sites have met your search'. WTF? What is this? If Macey McHenry goes to this school, there has got to be something on it. We need a new approach to this.

"How about we do a database check for McHenry and Baxter and see if anything comes up." Nick offered. Wow, Nick actually came up with a good idea that wasn't my idea.

"Whoa, our brother Nick here is actually smart!" Grant said looking shocked. He earned a punch from Nick in the gut.

"Okay, but what database?" Jonas asked.

"CIA." I responded.

"Why would the CIA have anything to do with these two girls?" Grant asked.

"Because the person that knocked me out was obviously an agent or spy of some sort and she was friends with the two girls I believe." I told them my thoughts and insights. Wait! I still had a napotine patch from when the girl put it on me. It had to have finger prints on it leading up to something. I grabbed it out of my pocket.

"Here Jonas, do a DNA and fingerprint scan." I held it out to him and he got right to work. In a few minutes, he had results. DNA testing takes a few days, but thanks to by boy Jonas, he got testing to speed it up a little.

"Finger prints and DNA both confirm that the girl was someone by the name of Cameron Morgan." He told us. Cameron Morgan? Wait, hold on a sec, a girl knocked me out! What the fuck is happening to me! This can't be! Holy shit, I was freaking out, this is horrible. I can't freaking believe I let a _girl_ knock me out. Zachary Goode never let anyone beat him.

That name sounded vaguely familiar…

"Okay, type her into the CIA search box and let's see what we find."

2 MATCHES ON 'CAMERON MORGAN'

The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women alumni

Designated/future operative and agent recruiting list

Jonas clicked the first list. It was all the alumni of the school. We scrolled down the long list and found two people that might have been related to her. Rachel Morgan and Abigail Cameron; Cameron Morgan shared a name from each other these women. I was looking at other people and was shocked to find a name that was familiar; Sarah Goode. I never knew my mom went to this school. But there was also a line that crossed her name out. I wondered why. My mom never told me that she went to this school, though I didn't ask. She always told me she went to a special school like Blackthorne. I never talk to my mom anymore. She, I guess you could say, went evil or whatever. She is now the leader of this terrorist group called the Circle of Cavan. It's been around for over 500 years. Wait…a school like Blackthorne? I doubt whoever this 'Gallagher' lady is would ever open a school for girl assassins. That just didn't sound right and I couldn't picture a girl doing what we were. They couldn't handle it. Jonas opened the other list.

**Field Operatives**

Cameron Morgan (Gallagher)

Zachary Goode (Blackthorne)

Rebecca Baxter (Gallagher)

Grant Newman (Blackthorne)

Courtney Bauer (Gallagher)

Nick Slaine (Blackthorne)

Tina Walters (Gallagher)

Mick Morrison (Gallagher)

Logan Covell (Blackthorne)

Macey McHenry (Gallagher) ?

**Research & Development Agents**

Elizabeth Sutton (Gallagher)

Jonas Anderson (Blackthorne)

What was this? Well the title said future/designated agents and recruiting list. Why was I number 2 and why was this Cameron Morgan ahead of me. Wait, and Grant and Will and Jonas were also on this list. But Grant, Jonas, and Nick all had a Gallagher girl ahead of the. I knew that Blackthorne was an assassin school, but I had a feeling that the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women was a spy school.

**Yay! Long chapter! Haha, so, I saw a coment about the guys hacking into Gallagher and finding out about the girls, and though I love the idea, they are going to be surprised about who they are. Though Zach has already met three of the girls, he doesn't know that he already knows Cammie (he bought her a shirt and ran into her) so... I won't be updating probably any of the week. I will try, I'm going skiing, have a ton of homework, and am piled up with lacrosse practices and games. But enjoy! **


	8. Chapter 8

Bex, Liz, Macey and I were getting dressed for our classes. Our uniform consisted of a navy pleated skirt with purple and green plaid (I was on the uniform committee and everyone voted on purple and green), which Macey modified and made a tad bit shorter, a white blouse with the Gallagher crest on the left and a navy sweater vest with the Gallagher crest (only worn on cold days or if wanted). Usually, Bex, Liz, and I wore knee highs and ballet flats, but stopped when Macey came to our school. Macey's outfit consisted of a super mini, the white blouse, with a few more buttons undone than necessary, over the knee navy socks and four inch stilettos. Sometimes, she wore white tights with the heels, but Macey McHenry made anything she wore hot. She also made us wear heels, but Liz was allowed to stick to heels due to her constant klutziness. Bex was all about the hells, but I wasn't. We have to be able to run, and believe me, no one can run in four inch high heels, trust me. Well apparently if your name is Macey McHenry you can, but there's only of those so the rest of us have to stumble our way in heels. On days we have Covert Operations missions and trainings I always keep an extra pair of sneakers in passage way I can quickly grab. We were on our way out the door when Liz's laptop, I'm not sure which one, started ringing. She screamed because the screen flashed VIRUS DETECTED, HACKING WILL BEING IN 2 MINTUES. She rushed over to her computer and started frantically doing what Liz does on her computers.

"Who the hell is trying to hack my computer!" She screeched. Wow, Liz sweared; Liz _never_ sweared. Bex and I looked at one another and shrugged. "Ugh guys go on, I have to work on blocking the hacker and set up a few more firewalls I a have been working on." Macey headed out immediately. Bex quickly followed-when Liz was doing her hacking computer stuff, she talked to herself and no one knew what she ever said. I hesitated.

"Liz, you sure you don't want me to wait for you?" I asked trying to act concerned.

"Nah, you are going to be late for C&A if you wait for me. I'll go grab a pass from your mom later." She said to the computer screen, talking to me. I walked out, then picking up my pace to catch up with Bex and Macey.

"Hey you guys, why didn't you wait for me!" I said panting.

"We kind of wanted to see you run in heels." Macey said giggling. Bex was full out laughing.. I rolled my eyes.

"Glad to be of your entertainment Ms. McHenry and Ms. Baxter." I said in a formal voice. The three of us looked at each other for a second then burst out laughing. I love when we have are hilarious moments. For just a second, it was almost like we were normal teens laughing about normal stuff, but we aren't normal teens, we are not laughing about normal stuff because the events leading up to the laughing was not normal. Well, there goes normal.

We made our way to Madame Dabney's tea room. Well, it was really just like a big room with couches and chairs and tables, but she insisted in calling it that. Whatever, I hated C&A anyway. Gillian Gallagher believed that while girls should know how to kill a person (most likely a male) with just our hands, we should have proper etiquette and manners and know how to do everything right in public (and private) and I thought it was a waste of our spy time.

We got in the room with the rest of the class waiting for us.

"Where's Liz?" Tina asked. Of course, she wanted to try to get out tons of information from us every since they heard of the Blackthorne boys and they figured we already knew all about them. She was partially right.

"She is occupied…doing important stuff." Bex said looking at us. We shrugged; how were we supposed to cover for Liz? What were we going to say? 'Oh, sorry guys, Liz is trying to save her computer from crazy maniac hacker who gave Liz's computer a laptop and she is going crazy'? No, we couldn't say that. That would spark conversation about what we were up to.

"Well dears, take a seat. Today is an important lesson." Madame Dabney said pleasantly. We took our seats in chairs when a blond blur ran in.

"Sorry sorry, here's a pass!" She said out of breath. She took her seat next to Macey and took a piece of paper and pencil out. She always took notes.

"Okay ladies, today we will be learning about being in the presence of boys." At the sound of boys, everyone shot up to listen to what Madame Dabney had to say. She chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I know you all like them, but do you know how to behave in front of one?" She asked. We looked around at each other. We knew how to act in front of the President of the United States of America; of course we knew how to act around boys. Eva raised her hand.

"We already know all the rules there are to manners and behaving. So why are you teaching us again? I don't think boys fall into another category of manners and etiquette." She said. The rest of us murmured in agreement.

"Yes of course you ladies do, but the key is applying them to real life. I know, front past experiences that girls who have the best manners loose them around boys." She told us. I looked around, questioning whether she was talking about me with Josh. Did I have bad behavior around him? I didn't think I did.

"Okay, listen up! Rule number 1, whenever a gentleman offers to assist you in anyway, from pulling out a chair for you to helping you take down a rouge agent, from offering a hand or arm to offering to go on a mission with you, never decline. It's only polite and you wouldn't want to offend them or hurt their feelings." She told us. Wait, boys have feelings? Haha, just kidding. I officially couldn't master number 1 because yesterday, I had tried to get away from Zach and I kept declining his offer of help. I smirked; he didn't seem hurt, he was just persistent. Liz was talking notes on every word Dabney was saying. Bex raised her hand.

"Okay, hypothetically, let's say, it was a real emergency and you absolutely could accept his help. Like if you were on a mission and a man was stalking you with a gun and all of the sudden, a really nice man offers to buy you a drink. What do you do then?" She said loudly. I knew Bex hated number 1. She didn't like helps from many boys. And she hated Zachary Goode already. Oh Bex…

"Good question Rebecca. If you are in an emergency and can't accept their help, decline in the most polite gracious way possible." She told us. Bex rolled her eyes and muttered "to hell with rule 1" I snorted, Macey laughed, Liz giggled and the rest of the junior class burst out laughing. Dabney was confused.

"What is so funny?" She asked puzzled and then she turned to Bex and gave her a strict look, "Rebecca, did you say something?"

"No ma'am." She said trying to conceal her laughter. I smirked. Madame Dabney was pretty much clueless every time we the junior class entered her room. This was a funny class.

"Rule number 2, don't physically hurt them." She told us. The whole class started moaning and groaning and protesting with Mrs. Manners at the front of the room. I could tell that no one was going to follow rule 2. It was kind of obvious. Plus, there was a reason Gilly founded the Academy anyway. It wasn't so we could be polite to boys, it was so she could prove that girls had equally as many rights as boys did and that just because women wore hoopskirts didn't mean that they were useless. Let me tell you, you can hide a lot of stuff under the skirt by the way. We were supposed to prove ourselves better than guys, take on the challenges that they thought that weren't possible for girls. Madame Dabney looked around at all the outraged teenage girls.

"Fine ladies, taking away rule number 2. Alright, I understand. Just don't purposely have intentions on hurting them. We all know that boys don't like to be beaten by girls." She gave in smiling. All of us cheered!

"I do not believe that that is true, Madame Dabney." Someone said from the doorway. We all whipped our heads towards the doorway. Mr. Solomon was leaning casually against the door looking amused.

"Yes Joe?" She asked annoyed.

"I need to borrow some of the girls; well I need all the girls for an important task." He said. Yes! We get to get out of C&A and do something for CoveOps. In case you haven't figured out already, but my class is Covert Operations. It is where all the action is and where you actually get to do spy stuff.

"Mr. Solomon, in case you haven't noticed, but this is an academic class and students cannot miss it." She said emphasizing every word,

"I understand that, but I have permission from the headmistress that I can pull them from whatever class they are in right now and since they are in C&A, I am allowed to pull them from that." He said, in a 'are you going to test the authority I have' voice. Dabney frowned and shook her head,

"Class dismissed." She muttered going into her office.

We all jumped out of our seats and rushed off to follow Solomon down the stairs. We followed him in the Subs. I couldn't wait to go to Sublevel 3. I heard from all the seniors that it was the best out of all three. Sub 1 was very modernized with stainless steel everything and very high tech, and Sub 2 was very old. Everything was wood and old fashioned. We all wondered what Sub 3 was like. I tried to get in but the security is so high I got some pretty bad burns. I wonder what is so classified that we can't see. In Sub 1, you need a clearance level of 2, Sub 2, you need a clearance level of 3 and in Sub 3, the clearance level to access it is 4. Every year you have to take the Covert Operations final, which is basically a mission and it has to be completed in a given amount of time. You work with the whole class to complete it but the teachers evaluate you individually and how you work with other 'operatives'. Apparently, that's what they look for in all the Alpha Intelligent Agencies (CIA, FBI, SIS [or MI6], NSA, USSS, ect.).

"Okay ladies, I am going to show you the videos of you girls from Boston. Watch everything, and study everyone's moves." He told us. He popped disk in and it flashed on the screen. It started with al of us rappelling down the wall. Damn, we looked good. Well, we are Gallagher girls.

The screen first showed Macey scoping out an operative. She started tailing him, but he noticed so she had to find someone else. Tina came next. She was flirting with a group of guys until she saw the brunette operative. She managed to stay with her until the agent went in the bathroom and never came out. I wonder where what I was doing during all of this. The camera zoomed in on Bex heading into the massive Abercrombie & Fitch after a young looking guy about 25 went in. She climbed the stairs, still following him. She looked at the premium jean wall (it was a flagship store and only had certain items that you couldn't get anywhere else) but never let him out of sight. Next was me. I watched myself walk, tie my shoes, and spot the man I was first tailing. We say tailing so it doesn't sound like we are creepy stalkers. I followed him everywhere until he turned around. I disappeared. I found out that I had gone into Pink, but I was right back out again. Then I saw myself spot the blond operative. I left the guy to tail her. She was a better spy, because she made sure that she saw everything except what was behind her, aka me. I followed her into a dark alley and watched myself get caught by the target. I ran away. Crap that sure didn't look good on camera. Courtney was the star of the screen right now. She hadn't tailed anyone, but she soon picked up someone. It was little miss Blondie. After she had found out that people were tailing her, she was more paranoid, and that made it even harder for Courtney to follow her. They next was Mick and she was doing pretty good. Then all the sudden someone crashed into the screen. We all jumped out of our seats, but realized that someone crashed into me; Zachary Goode. My eyes hardened at the sight. I caught Mr. Solomon watching me closely in the big classroom. Everyone could hear our conversation.

"Someone didn't follow Madame Dabney's rule number one." Tina muttered when I kept trying to escape Zachary. We all burst out laughing. Mr. Solomon rolled his eyes and he made a little mutter or mouthed something. It was hard to decipher but I think he said something like, 'Zach doesn't like to be turned down'. Solomon does know Zachary. He apparently went by Zach. I needed to know more.

After watching all of my classmate's tail the operatives, the screen went black. Solomon stood at the front of our class.

"Okay, I want you to tell me the objective of this game." He said.

"To be able to tail elite operatives without them noticing and to get a feel of real life missions." Bex answered.

"Yes, but there is one more thing." He said, looking at me. I thought about it and it came to me.

"How we handle things like running into people and having people find out that they have tails. It's all about how we do things." I told him.

"Exactly, so Ms. Alverez, how did Ms. Morgan handle the situation when she got run into?" He asked Eva.

"By trying to escape him by not following rule number 1." She told him, a smile tugging at her mouth. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes and..."

"Finally allowing him to help." Macey put in. We looked at her, surprised. Macey never answered questions that she wasn't asked in Covert Operations.

"Excellent Ms. McHenry." He gave her a quizzical look but quickly looked away, "What should she have done?"

"I should have just accepted his help in the first place and it would have been faster and we could have stopped bickering back and forth and I would have been on my way." I said aloud to everyone. Yes, I admitted a mistake. I usually never admit to my mistakes, but I usually didn't have mistakes.

"Yes, and what should you have not ever done?"

"Run away."

"Why?"

"He would have followed me."

"And that wouldn't have been good because?"

"My cover would have been blown." I finally said.

"Okay, class dismissed." He said and left quickly, pulling out his phone. I waited for all other classmates to file out of the classroom. Bex and Macey waited for me. I motioned for them to go and I would explain later. They shrugged and left without a word. I crept down the hall to where Solomon was talking on the phone.

"What Zach? I can only do so much to cover for you. I think some of the girls already know who you are." He muttered frustrated. I didn't know what he and _Zach _were talking about.

"You know some of the girls? How?" He asked. Zach must have figured out with Bex, Macey and I were. Shit.

"Oh, okay, well don't try to hack them any more. It won't help. They have a world class hacker as a roommate." He told him. So Zach and his friends were the ones trying to hack Liz's laptop.

"I will see you soon. Okay? Be careful and no more sneaking out." He said hanging up. He started walking towards me so I softly ran to the elevators and jumped in one.

**Hello amazing readers! Love all the reviews, and I will always try to update. I have lacrosse like, everyday so it's going to be tough. Working on chapter 9 right now! Keep reviewing and giving me suggestions; it is really needed. Okay, later girls!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gallagher - Cammie Morgan POV**

So I went back to my room after hearing Zach and Solomon's clandestine conversation. I had to tell the girls immediately. They would flip after hearing this. When I got back to my room, the girls were all hovered around one of Liz's many computers.

"I know the hackers." I told them. Liz jumped and they all looked over towards me startled. They didn't hear me come in.

"Who?" Liz cried.

"Two words, Blackthorne Boys." I informed them. They were all silent, well, Liz was shocked, her mouth hanging open, Bex's face was turning bright red, and Macey, well, she crossed the room and opened her latest Teen Vogue magazine.

"We seriously need to do something about these bloody fucking boys." Bex fumed. I shook my head.

"No, all we are going to do is send them a hacked message with a virus attached." I told them my plans, "Liz, you can do that right?" She looked offended that I even asked. All of us got right to work; Liz finding the source of the hack and hacking them back with a virus message and Me, Bex and Macey deciding what we will say to them.

"What about 'I fucking hate you?" Bex suggested. I stifled a laugh but shook my head, consulting our notorious boy expert.

"It has to be sexy and spy at the same time; proving that we are better than them in a hot way." She informed us. I thought a bit.

"What about 'get out of our lives, we are better than you, see you next week'?" I offered. Macey clapped her hands.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed.

"Did you get that Liz?" I asked and she nodded her head, typing my very words in at the minute.

"I'm sending right now." She told us. We gathered around the computer to see if a message was going to be reciprocated.

**Blackthorne - Zach Goode POV**

"Um, Zach? You better come over here man. This isn't good." Jonas called to me sounding a bit nervous.

"Yeah dude?" I asked, crossing the room over to the tech corner he set up. Yes, we have a tech center in our room.

"We've been virus messaged." He said shakily. At this, Grant and Nick rushed over also.

"What the fuck! By who?" I yelled. We never got hacked.

"Um, well, I think those Gallagher chicks." He mumbled.

"What the fuck man, you go hacked by some prissy girls!" Nick yelled. I agreed with him. Jonas turned beet red.

"Well, here's the message: 'get out of our lives, we are better than you, see you next week'." He showed us bringing the message up on the screen. Definitely the Gallagher girls; I bet those little 'spies' thought that they were so good, hacking us back. I say 'spies' because clearly we know more than they do. They train to be spies and agents, we train to be assassins, not that I want to be one, but obviously since we are boys, we are physically stronger than them and know so much more, and are tougher than them.

"Wow that was a pretty hot message they sent us." Grant told us. We all looked at him. What the fuck Grant? Wow, my best friend was always thinking about perverted stuff. Nick somewhat laughed though. I shot him a look. I had to admit, the message was short but sexy, spy but simple, genius and we would have never thought of that. Not that I would admit that, but it's true.

"Well, aren't you going to send a message back?" I asked.

"I am typing one right now." Jonas muttered. He typed 'what do you want from us' and pressed send.

**Gallagher - Cammie Morgan POV**

Sure enough those little bastards (yes, I know I said bastard, but I don't mean it literally, just something to call them) sent a message back saying 'what do you want from us'. Bex snorted.

"More like what do you want from us." She muttered. Perfect, what a good comeback, since they were the ones to hack first.

"Liz, send what Bex just said. It's a perfect response." Macey said as if reading my mind.

"Sent, and with that, I sent a little present." She said mischievously, a glint in her eyes shined bright and clear.

**Blackthorne - Zach Goode POV**

They sent another message. They were clearly into us no doubt about it.

"It says 'more like what do you want from us and enjoy our little present'." Jonas read off the screen, "Wait, what present?" As he said that his whole tech center shut down. What the hell just happened? Were those girls smart enough to shut down the power on every single one of Jonas's electronics in the whole room?

"Those girls just shut down everything in the room." Jonas said shocked, just staring at all his prized possessions. Wow, I guess they were.

**Gallagher - Cammie Morgan POV**

The boys didn't respond so I figured Liz did something with his computer. That'll show them, cocky little shits. As you can tell right now, we aren't for the boys coming to Gallagher. But, that means revenge, and no one does revenge better than us Gallagher girls.

**Hello, I am so loving the reviews I am getting; and this is just a little spoiler for future chapters and a reply to a comment, Cammie is superior to Zach all the way. Not by much, but she's still better in the end. That's it for all. **


	10. Chapter 10

After the heated, yet victorious conversation with the boys, we went to bed. It was early in the morning when we got up, well, when my roommates woke me up.

"Ugh, just give me five more minutes." I begged turning over in my bed.

"Cam, you might want to come see this; it's a message from the boys." Bex cried. I shot right up.

"Thought so." Macey snickered. I shot her a glare but got up and crossed the room over to Liz. She was just sitting at her black laptop - yes, Liz color coded her laptops.

Black - hacking

Blue - research and homework

Pink - personal

Purple - database

Green - civilian

And yes, she had six laptops, plus we had an Apple in our room. Every room has one and we had Macs because they were anti-virus and hack, but of course, Liz found out a way to decode and encrypt/uncrypt everything, but we didn't use that for that kind of stuff. Consider it more of a fashion computer. Macey always uses it to check up on her daily fashion and style, not to mention ; she loved that website. We also used it, but mostly for our school assignments.

"What does the message say?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes, and slipping on my freshly ironed uniform - thanks Macey!

"Can't wait to see you soon; it's about time we've met." Liz said in a monotone voice. We all stared at the screen, not knowing what to say. 'It's about time we've met'? What does that mean? Ugh, I could never understand boys in the first place. Liz booted up her personal and research laptops (pink and blue) and brought her very own made software 'liztionary' (pronounced Liz-jon-ary) and created a new one. On her blue one, she went to the web.

"Liz, what are you doing?" Bex wondered. I nodded in agreement.

"Macey and I are going to make a boy-English dictionary slash translator so we actually know what they are saying. Because with boys, they say one thing, but always mean something else." She explained to us.

"Okay, well, Cam and I are going to grab breakfast and head to classes." Bex said backing away from them, towards the door with me following.

"Yeah yeah, see you guys later." Macey grumbled already immersed in the new project with Liz. Liz and Macey are way closer than we are. They both have civilian parents so they kind of relate to each other easier than Bex and I do. We love them to death, it's just that sometimes, Bex and I do our thing together and they do the same. They don't seem to mind and neither do we.

After breakfast, we had World Languages 11. That meant that we had to review every language and apply it to our real life situations. It taught us when to use a certain language where and when not to. Personally, I am not a big fan of this class and I also have to go to Advanced Encryption. I didn't enjoy those classes very much and neither did Bex. We really liked Covert Operations and P&E and Weaponry 11. They '11's in the names just meant what grade we were in. Off to languages of the world. Yay. Liz and Macey didn't have the same schedules as us and we didn't have the same classes together the whole day. Liz, Bex, and I had all the required classes together (P&E, C&A, COW, History, Concealment and Disguise, and others) but Liz, being a genius, had more advanced classes than us. She was also on the Research and Development track where as we were on the Covert Operations track. Macey was still behind in some classes but was with us in Covert Operations, P&E, and Concealment and Disguise.

After the morning classes, we headed to lunch but the seniors were gone. Well most of them were but there were a few still seating at their row of tables. I figured that Solomon had them on some training. In the middle of lunch, the seniors walked in and took their seats at their regular tables. Erin Dillards walked over to us.

"Mr. Solomon needs you guys." She told us briskly. We all got up except the few that weren't in his class anymore.

"All of you." She said to Liz and her other nerd friends. They scampered over to us and we met Mr. Solomon outside in the Great Hall.

"It's time to go we are going to a football game. You have ten minutes to change and meet me at the pad." He said before walking away. We all looked at each other before taking off up the steps. Macey was the fastest because she had to get ready to go out.

"Okay, we all are wearing sports jerseys. And black warrior paint for the cute factor." She told us as we ran behind her to our room. I went over to our closet and grabbed my Patriots jersey. It had a 12 on it (A/N - Go Brady) and was a navy color with red and silverish for the design part (A/N - having trouble describing it, but you guys know what I mean). I slipped that on and my favorite pair of Seven 7 jeans. I love these jeans but my favorites are probably some True Religions or Juicys. I pulled my hair up in a high pony and straightened it and tied a silver bow in it. I threw on some of my favorite kinds of mascara - Dior DiorShow360 mascara for my top lashes and Clinique Bottom Lash mascara and applied at tiny bit of my MAC dazzleglass sugarrimmed. I had to admit, I looked pretty damn adorable. Macey on the other hand look amazing as usual, with her makeup flawless and her outfit to die for, she looked ready to head onto a cat walk. With her massive Louis Vitton purse in arm, she was ready to go. Bex and Liz were just putting on their lipgloss and they were ready also. I couldn't decide with shoes to wear. I finally decided on my silver sparkle classic Uggs. Macey gave me a once over and nodded approvingly. I was obviously getting better at dressing myself. The other girls were leaving their rooms just as we were. All of the girls we all dolled up, and I was probably the least dressed up of them all.

We rushed to the pad outside to find Mr. Solomon waiting for us and talking to the pilot.

"Just on time ladies." He said gesturing for us to load into the helicopter. We all took our seat and ascended into the air.

"I see all of you….dressed up." He muttered, looking around at us. I shook my head, looking down.

"Mr. Solomon where are we going?" Bex asked impatiently.

"Gillette Stadium, Patriots versus the Giants; should be an awesome game." He said grinning.

"Mr. Solomon, I have a feeling that we are not only going there to watch the game." I spoke up, wanting to know what our real objective was.

"Good questions Ms. Morgan, we are having a little fun with this activity today. You will be going against boys your age. It's officially Gallagher versus Blackthorne. So don't make me look bad, you girls are better than them and you need to show it." He said smiling. Yes! I met eyes with Bex, Macey and Liz, and one thing flashed in our eyes. REVENGE.

**Yes, another chapter has be written in the midst of my crazy life! Haha, I got a comment on my grammar, and I loved it. I try very hard to use correct grammar because with out it, I think it's a horrible story to try to follow. Keep up with the suggestions and reviews. I love them. I have been recently getting messages about me helping people write stories, the answer is...I'D LOVE TO HELP! So later girls, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I might have to keep you hanging for a couple of days ;) Also, all the outfits and make up and hair styles are on my profile so if you want to take a peek, feel free! And, I have most of the stuff I am putting in my story and they are amazing products...haha random...just thought I'd let you know :)**


	11. Author's Note

Okay, sorry to disappoint you, but this is just an author's note. Thanks for all of the comments and suggestions! Haha, love the comment "you don't need suggestions" thanks! Love you guys so much for reading my first fan fiction. I wasn't sure how it was going to turn out. I have been getting tons of Zammie things. Haha, don't worry, there will be tons of Zammie, trust me. I already have a sequel written out and you guys will love it. There are so many more chapters and so much more action. I love Zammie and when Cammie and Zach meet face to face as they who are, Zammie will emerge. So, they are coming in in the next few chapters! They just got to the stadium, so they'll meet so!

thanks,

s


	12. Chapter 12

As the chopper descended, I could feel the excitement in the air. The girls fidgeted with their hair and outfits nervously and Macey was reapplying her mascara. Solomon handed out comms units but no cameras. Silence filled the chopper until we reached the ground.

"The objective is to compromise all the boys. No one is leaving until the last man gets out. The researchers will be somewhere, manning the security cameras and I will be enjoying the game, watching you. Listen closely ladies, this is not individual work, you all must work together as a team, have each other's backs. Understand?" He asked us, looking everyone in the eye. We nodded and murmured we did.

"Well, if that's it, let the game begin!" He said, disappearing into the crowd. All of us just stood there.

"We don't know what they look like…" Tina trailed off.

"That's the point, none of us know any body's identity so we have to observe and watch and compromise the boys blinded." I informed them. Well, I did know who Zach looked like.

"Let's go. Time to kick some ass!" Bex yelled pumped. We went to the ticket booth to give her our tickets and then we all separated. I walked around, listening to the load roar of the crowd as the cheerleaders pranced out onto the field and did their cheer crap. I took my seat, an amazing seat where I could see everything and everyone. I scanned the crowd for the girls, and a lot of them acted like civilians and got food and were flirting with randoms. I was on the lookout for the boys and immediately spotted on. He was doing the same thing as I was, but looked a bit more paranoid. No, no, no, he was not doing the right things to find us.

"I got eyes on a target. I'm going in." I muttered into my comms. I discreetly got up and walked around for a bit, just tailing him until I saw an opportunity and grasped it. He had his back turned getting a pretzel. I decided to hop in line and slightly tap him, the international tap, all agents know what it means when playing a compromise game. I knew I got one of them because I could hear into his comms.

"Laxer, you've been compromised." Laxer? Cool, it was a lax bro. He turned around but I just smiled at him.

"Some girl just tapped you on the shoulder. I think she knew you!" I said stupidly, acting like a dumb civilian. He took his pretzel.

"Thanks." He muttered walking away.

"One down, many more to go." I muttered to the girls.

"I have eyes. Peacock, he is right behind you; quickly move out of his view. I'll get him." Eva said.

"I have eyes on a target." Bex's voice rang through my ear. Wow, I guess us girls are going well. We are Gallagher Girls.

I got an ice cream and just walked around, observing the game from the stands. I caught two boys muttering next to each other, but they weren't muttering to each other. I knew I found two more.

"Found two in the stands. Going in." I told my friends. I made my way to the other side of the stadium to get them out. Give them a little taste of the Gallagher Girls; I decided to flirt with them.

"Well hello there." I said smiling and batting my eyelashes. They turned around to look at me. One smiled back. The other just gave me a blank stare.

"Hi, what's your name?" He asked, smirking. Boy, they thought that I was a slutty little civilian. If only they knew.

"Why don't you tell me yours?" I told them giggling. They guy that actually smiled to me got closer to me. Okay, to close, time to get him out. I heard through his comms "Dude, don't fall for her, she's a Gallagher-"

"Girl." I finished for him, tapping them on the shoulders. The boy's mouth dropped open.

"Sorry boys, that's how I roll." I whispered to them, walking away. I had to find where that other boy who knew who I was was.

"Chameleon, I'm out. And so is Peacock, Gossip girl, fighterchick. We got them all except one, who managed to get us all. It's up to you." Bex told me, defeat in her voice.

"Got it. Do you know who he is?"

"Two words, Zachary Goode." Macey said furiously. My eyes looked up to see if anyone else was in the stands. I couldn't spot this Goode dude.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Somewhere in the stands, moving every five minutes or so; he knows it's just you left." Bex informed me. Shit.

"Okay, later girls." I walked around some more and something caught my eye. It was the game. I went to sit down in my seat. I looked at the players and there was something odd about the team. They were all tall, but one. He looked younger than the rest, but equally strong. He had a good arm and was extremely fast. The shirt said "Welker". I knew he was a wide receiver, but this guy wasn't playing the right position. I pieced two and two together and got that Zachary Goode knocked Wes Welker out and was playing in the game. Damn, this boy was good. I made my way to the locker rooms through dusty vents and creaky ladders. Yes, I took shorter secret ways. They players were in the locker room by now and I had my eyes pinned on Zach Goode. Most of the players took a quick drink and headed back to the field. Zachary Goode stayed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the infamous Zachary Goode." I said smirking, stepping out of my hiding place. Startled, he looked up to the source of the voice.

"Looks like someone lost. Wow, Zachary Goode losing? From what I've heard, you hate losing." I sneered, "But the difference from me and you is that I never lose." He opened his mouth but I turned my back from him and started to leave.

"You're out." I yelled back to him. I could hear my sisters cheering in my ear and I rushed to the chopper to find them waiting to congratulate me.

"Very good Ms. Morgan." Solomon told me, grinning like hell.

**Another chapter completed. Yes, Cammie was being a total bitch to Zach, but he got them first. Don't every mess with the Gallagher Girls. So, I hope you guys loved it. I finally introduced Zach the spy, and his friends. Going to be busy the whole weekend. I'll try to update, so latterrrr**


	13. Chapter 13

As we were in the copper, I was congratulated several times by all my friends. After all, I did compromise the boy who got all my friends out. Mr. Solomon was grinning ear to ear because Gallagher won. I heard that the other classes didn't do so well, meaning the seniors. As my friends were talking in hushed tones at the back of the chopper, I couldn't help but think of Zach. He was obviously gorgeous, with his muscular body and his wavyish brown hair, and *sigh* his startling, yet sparkling green eyes. This Zach Goode was a hottie. As I was day dreaming, someone elbowed me.

"Cam, cam, come on, we are back at school." Bex said nudging me. I shook my head in a daze and looked around. Bex, Macey, and Liz were all standing above me, looking down at me.

"Well hello to you." Macey said sarcastically. I rubbed my eyes and stood up. We got out of the chopper and quickly made our way into the mansion.

"What? Was I sleeping or something?" I asked groggily. Liz gave me a funny look.

"No, I think you were daydreaming the whole ride back to Gallagher." She informed me. Great, now I had to explain why and what I was daydreaming of. So not telling them that I was thinking of Zachary Goode and how hot I thought he was.

"So, want to guess what she was day dreaming about?" Macey asked to Liz and Bex, a mischievous glint in her eyes as we made our way to our room to get changed before dinner.

"Hell yes!" Bex cried. I groaned.

"Okay, I get to go first!" Macey called. I glared, because knowing Macey, she probably knew the whole time that it was about Zach, "My guess is that it's Zach Goode and how hot and sexy he is!" Bex and Liz's eyes widened in surprise; I guess that they were way off. I blushed, not making eye contact with them. They all squealed.

"Nuh uh." I grumbled weakly, not very convincing. Macey snickered.

"Well, you have to admit, he is god damn gorgeous." She said, walking over to her closet.

"Whatever, I was a total bitch to him so he probably doesn't like me." I told them, joining Macey at our closet and grabbing my uniform.

"Yeah, I bet it's whatever!" Bex said, mocking me. I rolled my eyes when Macey laughed.

"Just drop it. We have to get ready for dinner." I mumbled. I slipped into my shirt and blouse and was having a hard time deciding whether I should do the knee highs and heels or the tights and heels. Since Macey made our skirts so short, we had to wear over the knee socks, which she claimed was sexier and made our legs so much longer.

"Mace, what should I wear?" I asked, consulting the fashionista in our room.

"Okay, you wear the over the knee socks with my YSL strappy heels, Bex you can wear the Elizabeth and James black booties , Liz you can wear the knee socks, not over the knee, with the Juicy flats, and I will wear my Ralph Collette boots. Everyone got it?" Macey told us all. We quickly got dressed and headed down to the dining hall.

We took out seats at our usual table and my mom stepped up to the podium. She must have had something important to announce because she usually doesn't have to say anything to us at dinner.

"Ladies, as you know, the Blackthorne Institute will be joining us for the course of the school year, so I want you to make them feel like they are at home during their stay. Let's give them a warm Gallagher welcome." She announced brightly. The doors of the Dining Hall opened and through them, came a mass crowd testosterone, and their headmaster. The juniors and seniors didn't clap or do anything but stare at them, but all the underclassmen were clapping wildly, pointing to some of them. My guess is that Solomon never took them to a Gallagher versus Blackthorne compromising game. The boys stood at the front of dining hall, waiting for the headmaster to speak.

"Hello ladies, it's a pleasure to be welcomed into your lovely school. It's just excellent!" He said, a little overly happy.

"So boys, you can take a seat in your class, the seniors to the far right and the juniors to the far left. If you're a sophomore, the tables are in the very middle along with the freshman next to them on the right with the seventh graders between the seniors and freshman. They eighth graders are in between the sophomore and juniors." She explained, it all sounded very complex, but it really wasn't. The tables were placed so the upperclassmen could watch over the younger grades. The boys looked around and descended towards the right tables. I looked around and saw girls giggling, pushing each other whispering to make room for boys to sit next them. I shook my head; thank god we didn't have that problem. Then something dawn on me; we were the only four girls that had a vacant four seats on the end of our table. Shitters.

"Why hello there Cameron Morgan." A familiar voice said behind me. I whipped around to find four boys in front of me. Macey was giving them a once over then went back to reading her magazine, Liz was just staring at them like they were a new species and she had to study them, and Bex was shooting death daggers and glares at them.

"Zachary Goode, we meet again. And what are you doing at my table?" I asked coldly. He smirked. God, he was really hot when he smirked.

"You're table, what do you mean it's your table?" Another boy behind him demanded.

"Grant, be quiet. Just let me talk to them." Zach muttered to the boy I guess named Grant. He was really cute also. Like your average Greek god cute.

"Just let us sit here; there shouldn't be a problem right?" He said, smiling a brilliant smile. I think that was his famous 'I always get what I want so give what I want to me because I'm so charming' smile. That didn't work on me.

"No you-" I muttered furiously but only to be cut off by my mom.

"Of course you can sit here boys, take a seat." She told them, "Cam, be nice." She strolled away after that. I sighed and looked at my friends. They moved over and made room for the boys. Zach plopped himself right next to me. Yay, this day kept getting better.

I looked at my friends and hoped that my telepathic message got through to them. They nodded and we gobbled up our food and left quickly. To our disappointment, the boys followed.

"What do you want?" Macey snapped at them. Zach smirked.

"Well if it isn't the famous Macey McHenry…" Some one of the other boys, either Nick or Jonas said mischievously.

"Of course it's Macey McHenry; who are you?" She barked at him. He took a step back.

"Whoa, feisty much?" Grant muttered. Bex punched him, giving him the Baxter blow, paten pended.

"Fuck that hurt." He muttered.

"I happen to be Nick Slaine. Nice to meet you." He said charmingly holding his hand out to Macey, but she looked away in disgust.

"Okay, Zach, what do you guys want?" I asked heavily sighing.

"We need tour guides, you know to show us around because we are new here and we will get lost easily." Zach explained to us. I looked at the girls, they just shrugged, but Liz and Jonas were getting along perfectly fine. I think that they were talking about some recently discovered compound and its composition.

"Fine, whatever; just pick who you want to tour you." I muttered. Zach stood by my side while Grant raced over to Bex, which left Macey and Nick together because Liz and Jonas were already leaving. I think she was bringing him to the labs.

"Okay, show me around Gallagher Girl!" Zach said enthusiastically. I looked at him when he called me 'Gallagher Girl'. Yay, I had a nickname.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked him flatly.

"How about where you do your Covert Operations classes with Solomon." He suggested.

"Subs are off limits until you get registered." I told him.

"Okay, so let's just walk around…" He said, trailing off, walking in a random direction.

"Um, okay whatever." I mumbled, following him.

"So, what was that about you never lose?" He asked suspiciously. I narrowed my eyes at him as we walked through the mansion halls.

"It's true I don't." I retorted. He raised his eyebrows at that.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing." He said smirking.

"Well, it obviously it something, so just tell me!" I said furiously.

"Listen Gallagher Girl, it's nothing." He told me, but you could tell by the way he said it, it wasn't nothing.

"You know what?" I cried.

"What? I know a ton of things. I have a massive brain that's probably bigger and filled with more information than yours." He said cockily.

"Zachary Goode! You are an ignorant cocky little bastard!" I yelled.

"You know what you are Cammie? You're a spoiled pathetic excuse for a spy." He retorted.

"You're a fucktard!" I screamed at him. He laughed.

"You're an ass Cameron Morgan, really bitchy you know that?" He screamed back at me.

"You're a-"I got cut off because his lips smashed against mine, Zach shoving me against the wall. His hands grabbed my face, my hands pulling on his shoulders to come closer. I let out a little moan as he ran his tongue against my lips. I tangled my hands in his hair tugging at him so he would kiss me again. As we kissed, our tongues fought for dominance in each other's mouths. I was enjoying this way more than I should have been. He broke it off, both of us breathing heavily, just staring at each other.

"That's what I thought Gallagher Girl." He whispered pulling away from me. I didn't say anything. He walked away from me, but before he turned his back, he gave me an extremely sexy wink.

**It's now officially a Zammie story! What do you think of this chapter? Hope it was what you wanted. More to come, latterrrrrrr**


	14. Chapter 14

I slid down the wall, still breathing hard. I watched Zach disappear somewhere into the mansion. I just stared at the opposite wall for what felt like forever. Since I was in a corner, no one would find me. I got up and walked back to my room in a daze, touching my lips just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. No one was there yet so I decided to make myself look presentable enough so it didn't look like I was just making out with anyone. I applied some MAC gloss to my puffy lips, and redid my messy tangled hair from when Zach knotted hit hands in my hair. I also changed quickly into my Victoria's Secret pajamas. I grabbed my iPod and went to lie on my bed. Later, I heard three girl giggling, walking into our room. I looked up. Bex, Macey, and Liz all looked giddy…I wonder what was up.

"Hey Cammie, what's up?" Bex asked smiling broadly. Oh dear, what did they do with the boys.

"Um, nothing. I said looking around at them.

"Why you back so early?" Macey asked, "Something go wrong with Zach?" Um, no, the exact opposite actually.

"No, I was just tired so I wanted to go bed." I lied to them, "I'm going to sleep; night guys." With that, I turned over and closed my eyes. They could so tell that I was not telling them important things.

"Cam! Get your bloody ass out of bed!" Bex yelled in my ear, "Now, we have to get ready!" I opened my eyes groggily, not wanting to get out of bed. I got up any ways before Bex could threaten me.

"Okay, Macey already laid out your uniform so wear it, and don't complain." She told me. Her hair was wrapped in a towel so I assumed she just took a shower. All of them had taken a shower. I heard other girls running from door to door asking if they looked hot or if they could do their hair and that's when it struck me. Boy at Gallagher meant waking up early to get ready. Boy here caused the girls to go crazy. Boy here practically ruined everything.

I quickly took a shower and pulled on my clothes. It was just a blouse and skirt but Macey also added accessories including a classic Burberry headband, some silver Tiffany bangles and of course, my Tiffany heart necklace. My hair air dried straight so I rarely used heat. I had on Diego Dolcini mid calf boots that matched the grey in my shirt. I had to admit, I looked pretty good. I did my usual minimal make up and headed down to breakfast with the girls; I was nervous to see Zach though.

We made our way to our table to find it occupied by four boys. Great, it was Zach and friends. I rolled my eyes. They heard us approach and turned around. Zach flashed me a brilliant smile. I couldn't help but shyly smile back. Bex, Macey, and Liz closely watched our exchange.

"Hey Gallagher Girl; I saved a seat for you." Zach said smirking. I narrowed my eyes.

"How can you save a seat for me if this is my table?" I snapped.

"Because we were here first." He retorted in an obvious voice. I rolled my eyes and plopped down next to him. The girls followed suit, but weren't very interested in the guys. Liz and Jonas were engaging in a sciencey conversation while Bex and Grant were arm wrestling. Macey was reading her Teen Vogue while Nick, who was trying to get her attention, started yanking on her flawless curls that took her an hour and a half to perfect. She narrowed her eyes, trying to let it not get to her.

"So Gallagher Girl, you look good, dress up for me?" He asked taking in my boots with the skirt. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I didn't. I don't see you wearing a uniform." I snapped. He looked amused.

"I didn't strike you as one to like boys in uniforms." He smirked while I glared, "They are getting shipped to us right now. So I will be in one in no time!" Yet again, I rolled my eyes.

"So, what classes do we have today?" He asked. Finally, a normal question.

"Um, we have World Languages first, then C&A, then COW, then History of Espionage. We have lunch, then we have long CoveOps, and right after that is Weaponry, and our last class is P&E." I told him, listing all the classes that were scheduled for today.

"Okay, so when are the fun classes?" Grant put in. I looked at him.

"Um, Covert Operations, Weaponry, and P&E are fun." I informed him. Nick snickered.

"Yeah? You call that fun? We have Kil-" He started, but Jonas jabbed him in the side and Zach discreetly shook his head. Grant's eyes widened and then nodded. Wow, way to have it be a secret. Us four girls exchanged a look thinking that Grant was about to say something with 'kill' and they don't want us to know.

"What's that Zach? Kill what?" I asked innocently.

"It's nothing, Grant was only joking." He muttered, on his phone. I could see the other three boys were doing the same interest. Wow, there was tons hot spy girls in this room and all they could do was be on their phones. We got up to leave. Zach looked up in confusion to why we were leaving.

"Where are you going Gallagher girl?" He asked. I glared at him.

"We have to get to class. Later boys." I snapped and left, my roommates following right behind me.

"They are hiding something." Liz squeaked in a hushed tone.

"Definitely and it's our job to find out." Bex growled.

"We can do recon on a town day when the boys go into town and we ditch." I told them. They nodded enthusiastically. We walked down the hall to World Languages. They language on the door read 'Haitian Creole'. Yay, one of my least favorite languages. We went into the room and took a seat. Are other classmates filed in after us.

**Haitian Creole and Bulgarian Version (English after)**

"Bon, kote yo tout gason?" Liz asked quietly. We looked around. None of them were in the room. There were only six junior class boys that came to Gallagher, and we already knew four of them.

"Pout pa, petèt yo a pèdi." I suggested. Bex shrugged and turned around to talk to Macey. I quietly listened to their conversation.

"Sa se nouvo Vogue gen pou di osijè de façon a kounye a?" Bex asked. Fashion, of course.

"Sezon sa a, se sou yo tout koulè yo bloke." Macey replied, "Se tout sou pote tèt klè li soti koulè ak pote yo ak lòt yo fou bagay sa." Bex nodded in agreement.

"Totalman Sons bèl. Mwen bezwen pou tèt pou yon gwo konplèks komèsyal la byento renouvle amwa m." Bex said. Bex and Macey were always on top of the latest trends and designers; they were all about that kind of stuff.

"Nou ka al pwochen jou nan vil." Macey suggested. Bex nodded.

"Nou pa kapab. nou genyen an recon pou yo fè." I told them. As I said that, the six boys walked in looking around.

"Poupou." Macey muttered frowning.

"Is this the World Languages 11?" Jonas asked nervously. No one responded because in this room, you could only speak the designated language the teacher assigned. I'm not sure if the boys knew this language.

"Wi se konsa. Men ou menm, jwè ki gen pou li devan pòt Tant. Li di kreyòl ayisyen ak pou sont ou pale kreyòl? mwen pa kwè sa." I snapped. Zach looked at me in surprise and smirked.

"Men, mwen rive pase yon tout sezon lete an Ayiti a, se konsa mwen nan fait ' konnen sa w'ap di. M' ak isit la gason m' yo pafètman trè enfliyan se konsa pa bezwen pou bay tèt li pwoblèm." Zach retorted with a perfect Haitian accent. All of us girls looked at the guys in surprise.

"Ki fè ou pale kreyòl an Ayiti. Lang ki se popilè gen se Fwansè e pa tèlman kreyòl ankò." Liz spoke up. The guys looked at her in amusement. Our teacher came through the door while the boys were still standing.

"Добре клас! Съжаляваме ние не изказвания хаитянски днес; това е за моя по-големите ученици. Какво съм аз говори точно сега?" She asked in Bulgarian.

"Говорите местни български точно сега пропускайте." Zach replied in a very polite tone. Wait, Zach, polite? Never in a million years would I guess that….The teacher beamed at him.

"Отличен!" She cried enthusiastically. She was talking but I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking of what other mysteries Zach and the boys are hiding from us…

**English Version**

"Wait, where are the guys?" Liz asked quietly. We looked around. None of them were in the room. There were only six junior class boys that came to Gallagher, and we already knew four of them.

"No clue, maybe they got lost." I suggested. Bex shrugged and turned around to talk to Macey. I quietly listened to their conversation.

"So what's the new Vogue have to say about the latest fashion?" Bex asked. Fashion, of course.

"It says it's all about color blocking." Macey replied, "This means bright and stand out colors. We have to go to the mall to update." Bex nodded in agreement.

"Totally agree, and sounds wicked cute. I have to go to the mall for a closet refill." Bex said. Bex and Macey were always on top of the latest trends and designers; they were all about that kind of stuff.

"We can go next town day." Macey suggested. Bex nodded.

"We can't; we have the recon to do." I told them. As I said that, the six boys walked in looking around.

"Shit." Macey muttered frowning.

"Is this the World Languages 11?" Jonas asked nervously. No one responded because in this room, you could only speak the designated language the teacher assigned. I'm not sure if the boys knew this language.

"Yes it is, but you can only speak the designated language assigned and today's language is Haitian Creole and are you speaking Haitian Creole? I think not." I snapped. Zach looked at me in surprise and smirked.

"Well, I happened to spend my entire summer in Haiti, so I do know what you are saying. Me and my boys here are perfectly fluent so no need to worry." Zach retorted with a perfect Haitian accent. All of us girls looked at the guys in surprise.

"How come you spoke Creole in Haiti? The language now if French which is much more common and Creole isn't in use as much." Liz spoke up. The guys looked at her in amusement. Our teacher came through the door while the boys were still standing.

"Okay class! Sorry we are not speaking Haitian today; that was for my older students. What am I speaking right now?" She asked in Bulgarian.

"You are speaking native Bulgarian right now miss." Zach replied in a very polite tone. Wait, Zach, polite? Never in a million years would I guess that….The teacher beamed at him.

"Excellent!" She cried enthusiastically. She was talking but I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking of what other mysteries Zach and the boys are hiding from us…

**Okay, so i'm so sorry I haven't been updating! It's been crazy the past few days, with lax games and practices with Varsity, I didn't have anytime to update! So sorry. I'll make you guys a deal; if you review and suggest and comment more, I'll upload faster! How's that? Good? Hope so! **


	15. Author's Note 2

**Hey! Okay, so I just got some awesome reviews. Looks like this compromise is working! I'm almost done with the next chapter….well, not _almost_ done; it's a really long chapter, but I hope to have it to you by the end of the week. Okay? Hope you guys really like the next chapter..I'll give you a hint.**

**Covert Operations Select Mission with certain people who win the challenge. Zach obviously, and others that are pretty awesome! It's going to be a sick mission that they go on for a while (give or take three weeks) and it's going to be far from Gallagher. It's basically a training op... Hope you are waiting for the next one in suspense!**

**s**


	16. Chapter 16

The day went on and I was followed around by Zach of course. Not that I really minded; I mean, what girl minded that an extremely hot guy was following them? I was with Bex the whole day, and when Bex is around, so is Grant. God, is it really that hard to find your way around? I personally didn't think so. I pointed this out to them but Bex pointed out that I had been here before I could walk and knew the mansion inside and out. She did have a point. We were making our way down to the Subs with Zach and Grant on our tail. Bex and I weren't talking and neither was Grant or Zach. Macey was meeting us in Sub 2 while Liz had Advanced Organic Chemistry…with Jonas. Despite Jonas not being on our track, he was seriously strong. I wondered if they had different courses at Blackthorne and asked Zach but he just told me it was obviously a guy thing….all boy spies were strong right?

After stepping into an elevator, going through a skin cell (cheek sample) DNA sample, blood sample, full body retinal scan, and handwriting sample, we were down deep below the mansion. The rest of the girls were stepping out heading to Mr. Solomon's class. We followed them into the classroom and sat down. Mr. Solomon wasn't alone when we walked into the classroom. It was a female; a female that looked extremely familiar; a female that talked in a special way I always remembered; the female who happened to be my aunt.

"Abby?" I cried. Bex looked at me puzzled. Abby turned to me and grinned.

"Hey Squirt, long time no see." I couldn't believe that Aunt Abby was actually here, at Gallagher.

"Mr. Solomon, what is Cam's aunt doing here?" Bex asked loudly. I rolled my eyes while Zach smirked in his 'I know something that you don't' smirk. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Just helping out, you know?" She responded. Bex and I both shook her heads. Actually, we didn't know, sorry Abby.

"Wait, Cam, you said aunt." Grant said slowly, "Which means that must be your aunt!" I looked at Zach and Bex. Did he just say that? The two of them nodded slowly.

"Hi Ms. Cameron, I'm Grant!" He said enthusiastically. I froze, he knew Abby's name. How did he know that? I saw Zach give Grant a look. Grant made an 'uh oh' face. They were up to something and knew a lot that they shouldn't have.

"Any ways class, we are taking three of the girls from the junior class on a mission today." Solomon announced. I narrowed my eyes. Only three of us?

"And that will be determined by a series of questions answered by you girls." Abby informed us. Oh this was easy. I saw determination in Macey's eyes. She was actually pretty good at CoveOps and I know she really wanted to go on a mission.

"What about the guys?" Tina asked questioning.

"They already had their test. It's your turn now." Solomon replied.

"Okay, everyone, take your seats, and we will begin." Abby said. We sat quickly while the boys stood in the back. The only guys in the junior class that were in Covert Operations were Nick, Zach, and Grant. There were a few more, including Jonas but they weren't in our classes as frequently.

"Define Covert Operations." Solomon told us.

"A covert operation, also as CoveOps or covert ops, is a military, intelligence or law enforcement operation that is carried clandestinely and, often, outside of official channels. Covert operations aim to fulfill their mission objectives without any parties knowing who sponsored or carried out the operation." I responded automatically. Bex swore under her breath.

"Ms. Morgan, one." Abby said.

"What is the order of the young me standing at the back of the room from left to right?" Solomon asked.

"Grant Newman, Zachary Goode, Nick Slaine." Macey rattled off quickly. The whole class looked at her, but Bex and I weren't surprised. I grinned; of course Macey knew the order of the boys.

"What brand of shoe was I wearing today?" Abby asked smiling. She was standing behind the desk so no one could look. We were all stuck.

"That's easy, Michael Kors." Macey spoke up with obviousism leaking out of her voice. Abby looked impressed. Yet again, it was another 'Macey' question.

"McHenry, two, Morgan, one."

"Define intel in three ways." Solomon told us.

"Inteligence." Courtney quickly spoke, but got caught on the other two definitions.

"You have three seconds." Courtney looked around, but couldn't answer.

"Military intelligence, espionage, and manufacturer of CPUs for computers." I said after Courtney's three seconds were over.

"Morgan, two, McHenry, two."

"Define brush pass."

"A secret pass between two operatives often by bumping into each other to convey information." Bex yelled. I looked at her and giggled. She was mad because she hadn't gotten a point yet.

"Baxter, one, Mogan, two, McHenry, two."

"How do you blend?" Abby asked.

"Acting normal, not walking to fast or slow, disappearing into the crowd, and not looking around for other agents, or specific things. " I rattled off, which was exactly what I did every day.

"Morgan, three. Come on ladies, these aren't hard questions." Solomon said strictly.

"What is interrogation?" Abby asked.

"Interrogation, also called questioning or interpellation, is interviewing as commonly employed by officers of the police, military, and Intelligence agencies with the goal of extracting a confession or obtaining information. Subjects of interrogation are often the suspects, victims, or witnesses of a crime. Interrogation may involve a diverse array of techniques, ranging from developing a rapport with the subject to outright torture." Tina rambled off. Wow, figures that Tina got that one. She practically interrogates every one of us each day.

"Define Sexpionage." Abby blurted. Mr. Solomon looked at her like she was crazy while we burst out laughing.

"The act of seductively spying and seducing the target to get information out of; often as a honey pot." I muttered. I was a bit embarrassed to say it, but I really wanted to win. Zach and Grant and Nick were howling in the back. I shot them a glare.

"Okay, good Cams, you're in. Go stand in the back with the guys." Abby told me laughing. I got up and discreetly walked to the back, shoving Grant in the process. He stumbled into Zach who shoved him back into me. I dodged him and he ended up crashing into a desk causing everyone to turn their heads and see what all the noise was. I saw Bex give Macey and look and shake her head. Yes, this was the boy she liked.

"Boys and Cam, please contain yourselves until the rest of your classmates join you." Abby told us, grinning. I blushed and looked down. I usually never drew attention to myself, especially in front of Mr. Solomon. Wow, embarrassing.

"Gee thanks Zach." Grant mumbled, getting up. I smirked.

"What? Don't blame me, it was Cam." He said innocently. I looked at him and glared.

"Ms. Morgan, Mr. Goode, and Mr. Newman, please step out in the hall while the rest of your classmates finish their questions." Mr. Solomon said strictly. I turned beet red. We quietly shuffled out while Grant and Zach bickered back and forth. They are so going to pay.

"Guys, what the hell!" I snapped. They stopped going at each other and turned to look at me.

"What?" They both cried with puzzled looks. I rolled my eyes. For spies, they were seriously slow.

"You so got me in trouble!" I yelled at them, punching them both. Grant flinched but Zach, of course, just smirked.

"Guys, be quiet, you're so loud; we can all hear you!" Bex came strutting out into the hall, joining us.

"Hey Bex!" Grant gushed. I looked at him and he was so staring at her ass.

"So Cam," Bex started, completely ignoring Grant, though I was pretty sure she knew he was checking her out, smiling deviously, "I saw, we kick ass at this select mission."

"Two words; hell yes." I responded, grinning.

"We can so do this! It's going to be amazing! I wonder what we are going to do." Bex exclaimed, "Maybe we have to chase some Mexican cartel drug dealer back over the boarder!"

"Nah, that's boring!" Zach put in. We looked at him. He shrugged.

"All you have to do is disarm him and either chase him or knock him out." Grant told us. Bex narrowed her eyes at Grant and Zach; she didn't like being corrected.

"Okay!", I butted in, seeing where the Bex, Zach, Grant thing would go, "Who's the next person that's going to join us?"

"Either Macey or Eva from when I left." Bex informed us.

"Please be Macey, please be Macey." I heard Nick mutter. So did Grant and Bex. We looked at him and he realized we heard him. He turned red and looked down. Footsteps were coming closer to the hallway.

"Guys, what are you waiting for? We have to pack! Come on!" Macey said, dragging us back to the elevators!

"Yay, Macey is coming. Someone has to be very happy." Grant said, waggling his eyebrows at Nick and in return received a death glare from him. Macey didn't even bother to watch the exchange about her between the two guys.

"Okay, so I know that we are staying in the states and we are going somewhere warm. That narrows it down to down south, or out west." Macey told us.

"Not the south." Nick moaned.

"Hey, what do you have against the south?" Bex demanded. It so happened that our best friend and roommate was from the south.

"Oh, are you kidding me? The accents are horrible!" Grant groaned.

"Yeah, well, I guess you don't like Liz anymore." I said with my hands on my hips. Nick and Grant looked at each other. I'm pretty sure they didn't know where Liz came from.

"Liz? What? She's awesome, we love Liz." Grant mumbled.

"Yeah, she's super genius and adorable." Nick said confidently. I guess Nick was the charmer in the group.

"Guys, I told you where they were from." Zach put in shaking his head.

"I thought that Liz was from D.C." Grant mumbled.

"And Macey was from the south." Nick blurted not realizing what he just said.

"So basically you don't like me anymore!" She cried. Nick's eyes widened.

"No, that's not what we meant!" Nick cried looking at Zach for help. He just shrugged.

"Okay, you don't have the accent so you're good. We thought Bex was from England, Macey was from Alabama, and Liz was from D.C." Grant told her, "There was just a little confusion."

"You didn't know where I was from?" I asked suspiciously. The boys shook there heads.

"Classified." Zach told me, which I already knew. I was born in D.C, in the metropolitan area where my parents worked. The CIA required top agents to live in the metropolitan area so we lived there. I'm surprised they haven't figured it out by yet.

"Whatever guys, let's just pack." Macey grumbled, apparently not liking that she was 'from' Alabama.

We headed to our rooms while the boys made their way to the East Wing. Macey immediately started talking. Liz was already in the room on her laptop.

"Hey Liz, we're going on a mission, are you coming?" I asked politely. I didn't think that she would be going.

"Yeah! I am, it's me and Jonas assisting." Liz gushed happily. Then again, we did need a smart brain to help…

"I found the files!" Bex screamed. We rushed over to our desk. Neatly stacked on the wood table was five folders that had lots of papers in them. The top on read 'Mission'. The ones under that read our names.

"WE CAN READ THOSE LATER! WE HAVE TO PACK!" Macey yelled at us walking over to her closet. I peeked in the 'Mission' folder and saw that we were heading to California.

"Cali baby!" Bex whooped.

"I will decide what we wear; Bex, you help me outfit consult and we can also do makeup and hair stuff; Cam, you get the weapons and everything else needed along with Liz who will pack technology stuff needed." She commanded. We went to work.

"So we each need one Juicy tracksuit." Macey yelled from the closet, "Which ones do you want guys?"

"I'll take my regal hearts one!" I yelled back. It was my favorite velour navy tracksuit. They were comfy yet stylish as Macey put it. It was definitely a Macey approved outfit.

"Um, I'll bring my lilac plain one!" Liz screamed from the bathroom.

"Bex, what do you want?" Macey asked her.

"Pack the black royal seal one for me!" She told her.

"And for me, I'll bring my black New York one!" She said, sounding satisfied that she had outfit one done. I was adding lots of comms and crossbows and crowbars and other things. They only weapons we weren't permitted were guns; we only used them in weaponry class.

"Round 2 of outfits, let's pack bath suits!" Macey cried, "We all need five."

"Okay, so I'll bring my white sequined pyramid one from victoria's, the victoria's navy seqined white stripe one, juicy navy lacy triangle one, the victoria's gold shimmer one, and my victoria's secret gold and white star one." She listed off. I could hear Macey going through that drawers looking for each.

"Only Bex could pull all of those off." Liz muttered.

"So can Macey." I pointed out. Liz nodded in agreement and she stuffed her many laptops into an oversized Louis Vitton suitcase, courtesy of Macey McHenry.

"Okay, Cam and Liz, I'm packing things for you got it?" She screamed.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, not wanting to fight the McHenry with fashion.

"Just don't make it to ridiculous! And please, not too much skin." Liz cried back. She was a sweetie when it came to clothes. Very conservative and adorable.

"Got i!" Macey yelled to us, "I got the rest of all our outfits."

"I'll go grab the makeup and hair stuff." Bex offered, making her way from the massive closet to the bathroom. Liz was trying to cram her last laptop in her already full suitcase and I was stuffing more weapons, including a couple grenades and a handful of napotine patches.

"Cam, are you done yet?" Macey asked.

"No, I'm still packing other things." I told her, throwing in some bugs, cameras, and tracking devices.

"Okay, well hurry up because the files say we are leaving at midnight." She told me. Midnight? Was she fucking serious?

"Okay, I'm almost done anyways." I responded tiredly.

**Okay! I have updated though I haven't been getting many reviews. I also posted all the outfits mentioned in the chapter on my profile and the other clothes that haven't made an appearence yet will be posted when they make an entrance. This was a long chapter so I hope you liked it and there will be tons of Zammie in the next couple of chapters when the boys re-enter in chapter 15 and on the mission. **

**1 review = no update**

**5 reviews = author's note**

**10 reviews = sneak peak on next chapter**

**15-20 reviews = new chapter**

**30 + reviews = 2 new chapters within 48 hours**

**that's what i'm doing now because i am super busy and if you don't read it, i ain't posting new shit. hope you guys review because i have a chapter that you guys will love already. so laterrr**

**s**


	17. Chapter 17

After we were all done packing, which was a lot, we were lounging around in our suite. I was so tired, yet everyone wanted to talk about the mission. We read our covers and our objective was to take down a Ukrainian 'actor' who was planning on bombing slash dealing illegal drugs all of Southern California. The subject has more than one ally and is not doing the bombing on its own. We don't really have covers as totally different people, but there are places we go that require a cover. Macey is the only one who has a real cover because she is so recognizable. She wasn't happy about it, but whatever.

For the audition at the studio, Bex must audition for the movie. We all have covers then. Bex is the subject at this location

CAMERON MORGAN

**Name:** Ally Foster

**Hair:** Red

**Eye:** Green

**Relation with Subject:** Friend

**Occupation:** Student at U.S.C

Macey MCHENRY

**Name:** Rachel Lee

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Brown

**Relation with Subject:** Friend

**Occupation:** Student at UCLA

ELIZABETH SUTTON

**Name:** Callie Grey

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Blue

**Relation with Subject:** Friend

**Occupation:** Student at Stanford

We had other covers, but I didn't feel like reading them all. I was really tired. I was faintly listening to Bex go on and on about Grant and Liz blushing about Jonas so I walked over to my bed and crashed.

"Cam, wake up!" Someone familiar called. I grumbled and turned over.

"She won't get up." Someone else said bluntly. Then someone picked me up and before I knew it, I was in someone's arms walking down the stairs.

"Let's go guys." A boy complained.

"We have so much stuff to carry." Macey, I think, snapped back.

"Why do you have all this shit?" Grant, I think, moaned.

"Students; be quiet, everyone is sleeping!" A lady scolded.

"Sorry Ms. Morgan." Bex muttered. So my mom was with us. I honestly didn't care, so I curled into the chest of whoever was carrying me and dozed off.

**Okay, yes, I know, very short chapter. I had 30 minutes before my game and decided to just make a transitioning chapter. Off to go kick ass at my game. It looks like the review-update thing is going well, so keep it up!**

**s**


	18. Chapter 18

"Cam," Someone said in my ear shaking my shoulders, "Wake up." My eyes fluttered open to find a smirking Zach staring down at me. I tried to sit up but I was already in a seat. Well, a seat plus Zach Goode's lap if that counts.

"The sleeping beauty has finally awaken." Grant called over to me. I rubbed my eyes and looked around me. Jonas and Liz were huddled around a laptop; Bex and Grant were, yes of course, arguing; Macey was reading her Teen Vogue while Nick was pulling on a lock of her hair. Zach was just sitting there with my head lying in his lap. I got up and sat in my seat.

"Where are we?" I grumbled, looking outside.

"I think we are almost at the house." He replied.

"What house?" I asked tiredly. As you could see, I wasn't my best after I just woke up.

"You missed that much? I thought that you were listening to some of what Solomon had to say." He said shaking his head. I glared at him.

"I was sleeping." I snapped. He shrugged. "Where in California are we staying?"

"Geez Gallagher Girl, did you read any of your cover? Or anything on the mission?" He asked. I nodded; it wasn't a complete lie…

"Hey Cam, come over here." Bex called from her seat in the front. I got up and made my way from the back to the front.

"What's up Bex?"

"I need you to tell me who is stronger." She told me. Who was stronger? What the hell?

"Um, why?" I asked.

"Because Grant claims he is stronger because he's a boy." She informed me. My eyes widened. Boys are stronger than girls?

"That's not true. I bet Bex is ten times strong than you!" I retorted to Grant. He smirked and looked at Nick for backup.

"It's true, boys have a bigger body build and have more muscle mass." He told me. I could see Bex's face turning red.

"I could kick your ass any day Newman. " Bex fumed.

"Yeah Baxter, bring it!" He yelled; a glint in his eye that was basically boasting that he was going to win.

"It is true that boys are just better than girls." Zach's spoke up from behind me. I whipped around and gave him a death glare.

"That is a false statement Zachary Goode." Liz piped in. Jonas looked at her in surprise. "What Jonas? You surprised? I'm way smarter than you and you know it. What's your GPA? Huh? I think it's a 3.974, and do you know what mine is? 4.0!" She screamed in his face. Now it was our turn to look at Liz in surprise.

"Hey, you know that song Two is Better than One? Nick asked, "Well, I think that it should be Boys are Better than Girls!" He belted out the words. Macey slapped him with her magazine.

"Okay, boys versus girls at the house. Be ready to lose!" Abby yelled walking in from the pilot's cabin. She smirked. Awesome, we had Abby on our side.

"Abby, if you're in on this, I'm joining the boy's team!" Solomon called to us. Shit, they had Solomon.

"Let's hope so," Macey muttered. Mr. Solomon looked at her with raised eyebrows but she just shrugged, "I mean it's obvious you'd be on the boy's team, because you are a boy, or I think you are." Bex and I burst out laughing, but Abby was rolling on the ground in hysterics. Joe glared at Abby and walked back to the pilot's cabin.

Since Bex looked like she was going to murder someone, Liz went over to her and calmed her down. I went back to my seat and Zach followed me. Was that all he could do, follow me?

"So Gallagher Girl, what are we going to do at the house?" He asked suggestively. I rolled my eyes and looked away. I could feel Zach's presence right behind me and his warm breath tickling my neck, "Because you look really good in that outfit right now." (I was wearing a C&C California dolman pull over top and a pair of Abercrombie & Fitch short short fit tristen dark wash shorts) I turned to look at him and his face was inches away from mine. I met his gaze and couldn't look away. His eyes were captivating; and emerald green that sparkled, yet were mysteriously dark at the same time. His lips came crashing down on mine before I could say anything and before I knew it, my hands were making their way to his hair, knotting my fingers into his hair and he was pulling my closer into his lap. His tongue opened my mouth intertwined with mine. This was going on for a while longer until someone cleared there their throat. I jumped off of Zach and looked up. Mr. Solomon was standing up in a bit closer to us and had his arms crossed. I blushed immediately but Zach smirked at him. He shook his head and walked away. I started to move away from Zach, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back onto his lap.

"Just stay here." He whispered in to my ear. I gave in seeing how comfortable he was and let myself sink and cuddle into his chest.

"Are we almost there?" I muttered. He was playing with my hair and nodded.

"Soon, like twenty more minutes." He responded. For those twenty minutes, Zach and talked quietly and stared at Grant getting his ass whipped by Bex in arm wrestling while he was making up excuses for losing.

"And we are here." Zach told me as we touched the ground. I got up, stretched and walked out, Zach right behind me. I took one look at the house and it took my breath away. (House is on my profile). It was massive! And gorgeous.

"Wow, that's big." Liz squeaked, coming up behind me. She lived in Alabama, but her house was pretty big. Even though her parents were dentists, they did a lot of guest lectures at all the Ivies and had a mansion. Bex, well, kinda lived in a small castle and Macey just had an enormous mansion, because well, she's a McHenry. Macey and Bex walked up next to me.

"I've seen bigger." They both said simultaneously. Of course they did; they lived in a bigger house than this. Zach chuckled and went to grab the stuff from the chopper. The rest of the guys went to help them. Being the gentleman they were, they grabbed our stuff too. The four of us ran into the house, but it was armed with security guards.

"Um, Solomon? A little help here." I called behind me. He came jogging up and whispered into one of the dude's ears and flashed him is CIA i.d. The guy unlocked the gate for us and had us do an eye scan, full body retinal scan, and a DNA sample. After all the security protocol, we rushed in, claiming the best bedrooms in the house. There were ten bedrooms and fourteen bathrooms. Bex, Macey and I all grabbed the rooms with balconies but Liz didn't get one because she tripped going up the stairs. Typical Liz. I got the best room because I was the fastest that time. It had a room with a king size bed with French doors leading into the balcony, a private bathroom, a sitting/living area with a 60" flat screen mounted on the wall with a mini fridge and couches and chairs, a massive closet and not to mention a loft. I also found a secret staircase that led to passages all around the mansion. Though this house was very modern, there were lots of undiscovered hallways and passages. I think Macey didn't want the best room; she just wanted the biggest closet. My room was all white, with colorful decorations; very stylish and contemporary. An example would be in the living room, it is all white and on the glass coffee table, is a bowl of green apples. Someone came stomping into the room.

"God Gallagher Girl, why did you bring so much stuff?" Zach grumbled, setting my bags on the ground.

"Only two of them are clothes and I have two weapon bags so it isn't that much." I pointed out. I managed to sneak in a smaller suitcase with all my comfy clothes Macey would have never permitted me to bring.

"Well, you got a cool room." He said, looking around, "But I think mine is better." I made a face at him; he smirked.

"I don't think that's true because I have secrets in here." I said teasingly. He gave me a look like 'I don't believe you.' I just rolled my eyes and pulled my bags over to the closet. Zach followed me, like usual, and helped me put all my clothes away. Like a normal teenage boy, he made comments on all my clothes and which I would look best in, and which I shouldn't wear because it would make me look like a slut. He was very helpful.

**Okay! So I got about 20 new reviews and I loved every single one of them! Thanks so much! You guys are awesome! I hope you like this chapter because the next ones are going to be so much better! Don't forget to keep reviewing!**

**s**


	19. Chapter 19

"Cam! Check out this pool, it's amazing!" Bex cried, running into my room. I looked up from my suitcase and saw she was in a bikini and cover up, paired with some adorable Coach wedges.

"Really? I haven't seen it yet." Zach called from the depths of the closet. Bex looked at me in surprise that Zach was here and winked at me.

"Well, it's amazing, so you guys better change and meet us outside." She told us strutting out of my room. I got up and went to the drawer with my bathing suits. You should have seen what Macey packed for me; they were outrageous. Of course Zach liked them.

"Okay, while I change, you get out!" I said, pointing to the door.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" He asked suggestively, raising his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"Out!" I snapped back. He got up reluctantly and made his was out of my room. I grabbed the bikini, which was all she packed me, that covered the most skin, which wasn't much skin at all. I slipped it on, and I had to admit, it did look hot on me. I had on a Victoria's Secret turquoise wave sequin bikini and paired it with a white crinkle cover up from Victoria's and black Coach gladiator sandals.

I walked out and made my way to the pool. Everyone was already out there besides Macey.

"Hey guys, where's Mace?" I asked, grabbing a towel from the pile Liz set out.

"Where do you think?", Nick called out from the pool, "She's putting on her sun tan lotion and her massive amount of water proof make up and not to mention, fixing her hair." Grant rolled his eyes.

"I am right here and Grant, I saw that." Macey said walking up behind me. I turned around and my mouth dropped open; she looked like the pool goddess in her Michael Kors hot pink belted bandeau bikini. Her hair was pulled up in to a really high pony tail and calf high crisscross gladiators.

"Nick, close your mouth, I think I see drool dripping out." I heard Zach mutter. Bex snorted and fell off her chair laughing. I smirked and took off my cover up and slipped off my shoes.

"Whose turn is it to drool now?" Nick called out. I sneaked a peak at Zach and yes, he had the same face slash expression that Nick had minutes before. He quickly ducked under water while I blushed. I jumped in the glistening water and came up for a breath. Now, why was I the only girl in the pool?

"Come on guys!" I complained to Bex, Macey, and Liz. The three of them shook their heads.

"We're happy here tanning." Macey answered for the three of them. I pouted but dropped it; if they wanted to get tan, they could do so. It just wasn't as much fun.

"So what are we doing today?" Grant asked.

"We are just relaxing today, but Solomon is still testing us and making us spar and tomorrow we are heading into L.A. for Bex's, or should I say Miranda's, audition." I informed him.

"Spar? Against you girls?" Nick asked in disbelief. Bex stood up from her seat. I groaned; not this again.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" She growled. Nick snickered.

"Like you could go against us; we'll kick your asses." Grant challenged. The look in Bex's eyes was deadly.

"I guess we'll have to see about that." She yelled stomping out. I knew she was going to change so she could fight Grant here and now.

"Poor Grant, he's in for a big fight." Liz muttered. Grant looked at Liz.

"You think Bex is going to win?" He asked shocked. She nodded.

"Me too, my money's on Bex. Sorry man." Jonas spoke up. The rest of the guys looked at him and started yelling at him. Wow, boys and their egos; they just keep getting bigger,

"If you think you're so good Zach, I'd like to see you fight Cammie, with weapons." Jonas challenged. Yay Jonas! He was on our side!

"Bring it, I'm not afraid to fight him." I called over to their boy huddle. My specialty weapon was, well, all of them.

"No weapons, we don't want anyone getting killed." Solomon told us, walking onto the patio. I rolled my eyes.

"But you can go in for the knock out." Abby piped in from a lounge chair directly in the sun. Bex rolled her eyes; she wanted to do so much more damage than that.

"Okay guys, it's time to get training; you have had your fun for today." Solomon said, getting into teacher mode.

"Come on Mr. Solomon we just go here!" Grant complained. He gave Solomon a puppy dog face.

"Oh come on Newman, you can do better than that!" Abby yelled out, "We've gotten so much more than the puppy bog face. That all you got?" Grant turned bright red while his friends laughed at him. We all climbed out of the pool and made our way to our rooms to get dressed for some intense sparring lessons.

"Okay, so I'll be out in like an hour, save a good spar for me!" Macey announced marching up the stairs to her room.

"Why?" I asked slightly confused. She gave me a funny look like I should have already knew.

"I have to get changed and take a shower. Duh Cam, you should have known that!" She snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you have to take a shower? We're sparring!" Liz pointed out.

"Because I am dirty and we are going to be doing intense physical exercise so I need to be clean." She told us.

"Come on Mace, just go get changed." Bex whined. As much as we loved Macey, she was a little bit of a drama queen.

"No!" She cried heading to her room.

"We won't save the good spars for you!" I called walking into my room.

"I'll be out in ten!" She called back quickly. I smirked; thought so. I quickly changed into some UnderArmour spandex and short Nike shorts with a Nike workout shirt and pulled my hair into a high pony. I was sporting my running shoes-Nike Dual Fusions. Bex and Liz were coming out of their rooms as I walked out of mine. I had a feeling Macey was going to take a little bit longer.

"Looking hot Bex!" I said as I joined them going down the stairs. She was wearing a black and pink UnderArmour sports bra with matching extremely short shorts.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said, winking at me; we shared a smile and made our way to the basement where the massive gym was. I could hear the boys grunting which meant they were already working out and Macey calling behind us telling us to wait. I looked behind me and she was racing down the stairs. I looked at what she was wearing and chuckled; she was sporting a royal purple SugarLips seamless tank and really low black spandex.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" She sang, waltzing up to us.

"That's good McHenry, just wait until you get your ass kicked." Grant called from the weight room. She shot a death glare in the direction of his voice and marched in the room.

"Bring it Newman; I'm going to kick your ass and you're going to cry!" She snapped. We followed her into the room to find three extremely hot, shirtless boys. Did I mention they were shirtless? Despite the boys being half naked, Bex didn't miss a beat.

"Okay, you think you're so good? I want to fight Zach and Grant at the same time." She demanded. Liz looked at me, telling me the odds were not in her favor. I didn't dare step in, but I thought Bex could handle this. Zach and Grant snickered and made their way to the training mats Solomon must have set out.

"Let's go Baxter! Be prepared to have you ass kicked." Grant said teasingly. Bex was turning bright red and charged over to them and knocked them both down in a flash. She punched Grant in his solar plexus and knee Zach right near his left floating rib. They groaned as they got whipped by a girl, but Bex wasn't stopping anytime sooner. The rest of us just stood there watching.

"Okay-ow-we get-ow!-it!" Grant said with 'ow's inbetween every word.

"You don't-don't hit me there-have to-not there either-beat us up anymore! You're better than us!" Zach groaned admitting defeat. Bex, satisfied got up and walked over to me high fiving all of us.

"That's why you don't mess with Gallagher Girls, understand?" Macey snapped. Grant and Zach both nodded slowly wincing at the pain the endured from Bex.

"Okay, enough beating up boys. I have an important lesson to teach you!" Solomon said walking in.

"Nerds, come with me!" Abby yelled from upstairs. Liz and Jonas looked at each other and scampered up the stairs quickly. I laughed, Abby called them nerds. She wasn't into all the research track shit.

**Hey! Back again with another chapter. Sorry, I haven't posted in forever! Been super busy with tons of shit; well here I am, posting another chapter right before a Bar Mitzvah. Haha, I will try to post soon!**

**So what do you think? I know Zammie lovers are craving Zammie, but I am not a the climax of the story yet! I swear there will be more to come. It's a promise.**

**s**


	20. Chapter 20

Grant, Bex, Macey, Nick, Zach, and I all followed Mr. Solomon somewhere. To where? Well, none of us knew, well I think the guys had some part of it. They had a glint in their eyes like they knew what was going on.

"As a special request from the gentleman here, I am going to enlighten you about guns." Solomon said, heading over to an indoor target range.

"Guns, seriously?" Macey snorted. She wasn't really into the gun and weaponry part of being special operatives but Bex and I were excited. I was pretty good already but I could definitely use some practice.

"Yes Ms. McHenry, every Gallagher Girl must be efficient in over two weapons and a gun is a very important one." Solomon told her.

"Yes but we are training to be spies, not assassins." She snapped. Grant started coughing and Zach elbowed him in the gut. The three of them exchange secretive glances. Damn, they were doing that thing again; I need to find out what this shit is before something happens.

"Listen Macey, can we just get back to the training. I don't care if you don't like guns but I have a personal favorite that I would like to practice with." Bex interrupted. I chuckled; Bex did love weapons, and the more dangerous the better, though I wouldn't say guns are dangerous; they're deadly.

"Oh yeah, what's your gun?" Grant asked, obviously testing her gun knowledge.

"A 7.62 millimeter GAU-17/A rapid fire Gatling machine gun." She replied without a beat.

"Holy fuck, when have you gotten your hands on a U.S. Navy machine gun?" Grant yelped. Nick and Zach had faces that were torn between holy shit and wow, I'm impressed. I giggled.

"My parents took me to Afghanistan one summer and there was an open fire attack and my parents let me help." She said proudly.

"Bex, who are your parents with?" Nick asked curiously. We all looked at him. Did he seriously just say that?

"Dude, even I know that!" Grant said punching him in the arm.

"Okay Nick, I'm going to break it down for you. I'm British; my parents are British; we live in London. Where do you think we work?" Bex said, pronouncing every word slowly as if she was talking to a five year old.

"MI6?" He guessed.

"Obviously." Macey snapped. Nick rolled his eyes and Zach smirked.

"So Gallagher Girl, what's your favorite gun?" He asked me.

"Berretta 92FS 9 mill pistol all the way!" I replied.

"I prefer the CZ 75 9 mill pistol myself." He told me. Wow, we were both hand gun kind of people.

"Really? You like the Czech made guns better?" I asked.

"They are way better than Italian guns." He stated ignorantly. I made a face at him.

"Not true, the Berretta is one of the best made semi auto guns out there." I retorted. He was about to make one of his "Zach" comebacks, but Solomon butted in.

"Okay, before you guys end up killing each other, let me explain the rules. We're going to do a little competition here." He paused, letting the information sink in. I looked around at my future field operatives; Bex was grinning ear to ear, Grant was attempting to size Bex up by muttering random gun facts in her ear, Nick looked super determined to win this thing, Macey was checking out her cuticles, and lastly, Zach was, no surprise here, smirking.

"So, you will get 50 magazines per gun you use. Every one will be using the same type of gun for each round. The best accuracy wins." He told us.

"What's in it for us?" Macey asked, somewhat looking interested.

"Nothing big for now; the winner will get to pick the place we dine at tonight. Don't worry, we will be having more competitions throughout the whole mission." He looked at all of us, "First round, military firearms!" Nick sighed relief of this; I guess this was his specialty. I went over and grab a black automatic shotgun. I wasn't really into the military guns, but they weren't the worst. Solomon laid out 50 magazines at each shooting cage thing while we grabbed our guns. Zach chose the AK 47 Assault rifle. We put on our soundproof bullet blocking ear muffs and started. We had ten minutes to shoot all 50 rounds. I began shooting at the target…

"Times up!" Solomon screamed through a mega phone. Of course we couldn't hear him but we knew what he was saying. We took off our ear muffs while Solomon went to calculate our scores.

"Okay, and the winner is…Ms. Baxter!" He called from the front of the shooting cage near our targets. Bex yelled and through her fist in the air. She started doing her victory dance while Nick grumbled to himself about how he had that in the bag and that was his trained gun and how he should have one.

"Next round of guns will be the machine gun." He told us. Eh, I was a bit better with the machine gun, but hand gun had the best accuracy with me. I've always wanted to shoot someone point blank, but I haven't crossed that off of my bucket list of things to do yet. Yes, I have a bucket list and yes, I want to kill someone point blank.

I walked over with Zach to find a new gun. Zach chose a heavy fire machine gun while I chose the squad automatic.

"And begin." Solomon told us. I don't know how the guys use heavy machine gun, they were so inconvenient to carry and hold and ugh, those guns annoyed me.

"Hold fire!" Solomon screamed. We all put our guns back down. Man, I really need some practice.

"Winner of this is Goode!" He told us.

"Of course it was." Bex grumbled to herself. I chuckled and shook my head. Zach smiled cockily and held out his hand to Nick and Grant. I watched them pull out a wad of cash and hand it over. Zach smirked and pocketed his winnings. I guess they had a bet. My money would have been on Grant.

"And finally, the hand guns!"

"Yes!" I cried.

"Guess you have some competition Zach!" Grant yelled from across the room.

"Competition? I don't see anyone!" He replied, looking around the room. I glared at him.

"We'll just see about that!" I said indignantly, marching up to the handgun cabinet and grabbing my famed Berretta. I don't own a gun, well, I co-owned one with my dad I guess you could say. _Dad_, _wow, I haven't shot a gun since he left…_

"Okay, and begin!" Solomon yelled. I cocked my gun, loaded it, and switched it from safety to fire. I did a ten round semi auto shot and every shot was perfect. One magazine down, four to go. I killed it each time. Take that Zach Goode.

"Okay, ten minutes has gone by and the winner of the handgun shoot off is obviously Cameron Morgan." Solomon said, not even bothering to check our targets. Zach and Bex started protesting and yelling at him.

"Guys, look at her target, with a father like Mathew Morgan you will always win!" He told them. They marched up to my target and sure enough, they found one bullet hole. I bulls eyed every time.

"No competition Zach?" I asked sweetly. He just smirked and walked away.

"So who gets to pick the restaurant?" Macey asked. Ha Macey did terrible! I don't want to be mean or anything, but guns aren't her style.

"Well, since I did say best accuracy, there is a tie between Zach and Cam." He told us. Bex punched the wall in anger. She really wanted to win.

"Guess you'll have to compromise and chose a place you both want to go to." Grant told us. Like we already didn't know that.

"Why don't we go discuss and we'll let you know later!" Zach suggested, taking my hand and pulling me away from everyone else up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked giggling. I don't know why, but Zach Goode is extremely sexy while shooting a hand gun. What? I'm just saying….It's my mere observation of noticing things.

"Where do you think" He asked.

"I don't know." I said, shrugging. I let him lead me somewhere up stairs and I finally got the clue. We were going to his room. Awesome.

**Hey! New chapter so I hoped you like it...I know I haven't been updating for a while, but a reader asked me to update soon, so here it is! I am going to Europe next week so I won't be able to update (Sorry!) but I'm telling you, even though there hasn't been much Zammie, guess where they're heading right now? Zach's room, so it will be a good long chapter with lots of Zammie. Okay?/You better review! I'm going for over 100 right now. Laterrr putaaas ;)**


	21. Author's Note 3

Hey so okay! I got some pretty awesome reviews. To Hammsterss-how do I know so much about guns? Well, I have a guy friend, like one of my besties, who wants to go into the Special Forces so he talks about that kind of stuff all the time and my brother who is a year younger than me is all about guns also. Haha, I don't know that much. I guess watching CSI pays off :p

To cocky-girl - Haha, yeah, Germany is awesome, my cousins live there and we have gone twice. Europe is amazing. What a lucky friend you have! I want to go to Paris!

So I just wanted to let you know that there is a new chapter soon, and it has almost reached its climax. But i'm dead, so I gotta hit the sack.


	22. Chapter 22

So I was walking into Zach's room, with Zach, to discuss what restaurant we wanted to go to tonight. Picking out a restaurant sure wasn't on my mind when we entered Zach's room. I looked around at his room and all I could say was wow. It looked like it was made for him, almost like he had been here before. It was a massive room with three other rooms on the sides of it. I think that Zach got the biggest room. Poop.

"So Cam, where do you want to eat tonight?" He asked quietly, leading me to his bed. Of course, I wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. I mean, come on, I was with a extremely hot guy, who happens to possibly like me, in his room, what can I say?

"What?" I asked plopping onto his bed. I shook my head to try to get back to Zach's question.

"Where do you want to go to dinner?" He repeated.

"Oh, I don't know wherever." I said lightly, actually not caring one bit where we were going to eat. Zach was lying on his stomach beside me, playing with the tips of my hair.

"Why don't we let Macey chose the place?" He asked nonchalantly.

"That sounds perfect." I mumbled, distracted by his hands playing with my hair. Zach reached into his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey McHenry?" He said into the phone. I could hear background noises. I wonder what those girls were up to.

"Goode?"

"Yeah, Cam and I decided to let you pick the restaurant. We figured you'd know all the hot places to hit."

"Awesome, later guys!" He put down his phone and sat up next to me. I could feel his body heat radiating off of him, and though it was like 90 degrees out, it was still warming and comforting.

"So…" I said, turning to face him. His face was inches away, and before he could get any closer, I grab his shoulders and kissed him with all my might. Damn, this boy was tasty. He was taken off guard one bit and immediately kissed me back. One of his hands grabbed my hip and the other roughly pushed me down onto his bed. He was lying on top of me now, and though he might have weighed a lot more than me, I could care less! I tangled my hands in his hair and his lips made their way down to my neck. I arched into him and let out a little moan. In the process of him kissing me, I managed to take of his shirt to admire his extremely sexy eight pack. I ran my hands along his wash board abs and rolled over so I was now on top of him. He let out a sexy growl and whipped my shirt off. I was now in my shorts and sports bra. Zach only had his shorts on. I straddled him and lean down to kiss him again. This probably continued for another hour of so…

"Hey dude-oh my god!" Somebody yelled walking in on my and Zach, "Holy fuck dude, your door wasn't locked!" Zach and I quickly got off each other and sat up. I blushed deep red and Zach just smirked. Fuck his hot smirk. Fuck! Grant walked in on me and Zach making out…um…

"Can I help you Grant?" I squeaked. Grant looked around and incoherently mumbled some not so nice words.

"I was just going to tell you we were going to The Palm tonight. Dress semi-formally, Macey's been to the one in New York and said it was delicious." He quickly said, backing out of the room before turning and running away. Zach and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I better go get ready before the girls attack me." I told him. He leaned in and gave me one long kiss before I climbed off his bed, grabbed my shirt and scrambled out of his room. I was still in my sports bra so I had to be quiet walking down the hall. I tip toed past Bex's room and sprinted into mine before closing and LOCKING (which Zach didn't do) the door. I took a quick shower and went over to my closet. Macey packed well. I was torn between a BCBGMAXAZARIA ever green dress and a navy Abercrombie and Fitch dress. Macey walked in, wait-how did she do that? I locked it.

"Bex picked the lock for me." She explained. I held up the two dresses; she took one look at them and said the BCBG on. I laid that out on my bed while Macey went over to my shoes and grabbed her classic Christian Louboutin black shoe, red sole peep toe pumps. All of this was done in silence. I was sitting at the vanity when Bex crashed through my room.

"Oh my god Cam! Grant just told me he walked in on you and Zach!" She cried. I turned bright red and looked down at my feet.

"What?" Screeched Macey. They both stared intently at me.

"Guys, do I look underdressed?" Liz cried, bursting into my room with a floral abercrombie kids (yes, she's still that tiny) dress. She stopped in her tracks to observe two girls looking at me with an intense glare and me avoiding their eyes.

"What's with all the staring?" Liz wondered.

"I'll tell you guys late tonight. Okay" I muttered and Macey and Bex sighed of relief.

"Yes, Liz, you are underdressed. Bex, you help Cam get ready and I'll go with Lizzie." Macey said. With that, the two girls marched out of the room leaving Bex with me. Awesome.

"I am not saying anything until there are four girls in this room in pitch black." I told her before she could open her mouth, "And by the way, you look great!" She was sporting her Max & Cleo Ruffled One Shoulder Dress her parents got her when we were in Harrods last month. Paired with that was her red Jeffery Campbell "Garret" Pumps with a bow. She looked amazing. Her hair was pulled into a super straight high pony tail and Tiffany Legacy chandelier earrings.

"Thanks!" She smiled, "Slip into your dress, and I'll quickly do your hair while you whip on some makeup!" I nodded while stepping into my dress, having Bex zip it up and racing to the bathroom.

"So, I say tonight or tomorrow night, we sneak out and go do something." Bex whispered to me while she brushed my hair.

"Seriously? What about Solomon and Abby!" I said. Bex smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well, I once heard from a fellow spy that,"

"Rules are made to be broken." I finished for her; both of our faces sporting evil smiles.

"Hell yes. Let's do this shit!" She screamed. I looked at her and we both burst out laughing. Once my hair was loosely curled I slipped on my shoes and the two of us raced down stairs to meet everyone else. Everyone was waiting for us except Solomon and Abby.

"Looking good ladies." Grant whistled winking at Bex. I rolled my eyes and Bex punched him in the arm. He winced.

"Where is Solomon?" I asked.

"We can't go, we have to make a stop at Langley tonight." He called from somewhere.

"Langley? Your going half way across the country tonight?" Liz asked confused.

"We got some business to do, go out to eat, come back and we'll call later tonight." Solomon told us, walking by us. I raised my eyebrows at him but he didn't give me a response. I felt Bex's eyes on me and when I turned to her, she winked. I grinned.

"What do you have to do in Langley?" Liz repeated. Solomon gave her a stern voice and she turned beet red.

"Sorry Liz, but that's classified." Abby said, walking up next to Solomon.

"Oh and keep in mind that I will have eyes on you at all times." Solomon told us. Great, he 'has eyes on us' that's just awesome. But, that could mean many things. He doesn't have to go to Langley and is lying, he has video surveillance everywhere, including on us, or he has sent out surveillance agents to tail is.

"Okay, bye!" Abby said in a chirpy voice heading for the door.

"No cars?" Jonas asked. Oh yeah, we needed cars to get everywhere.

"Of course, the keys are with each car, and you have IDs right here." Solomon told us taking them out of his pocket and throwing them on the side table. Nick reached for them and handed them out to us. After I grabbed mine, I raced to the garage. I loved cars. When I'm older, I was going to have a Porsche 911 turbo in midnight blue. I gasped when I saw all the cars.

"Holy fuck!" I cried. Wow, CIA must have been funding this mission because engraved on each car in some random spot was a CIA serial number. I knew this because I've seen CIA cars exactly like this. Aren't I smart? There were legit 11 different cars. And they were all sports cars. Well, except for one which was an SUV.

"I call the Porsche!" I yelled, but a male voice was saying the exact same thing from behind me. I turned around and everyone was crowding around all the cars. It was a Porsche 911 Carrera 4 GTS; not the turbo but it was still a gorgeous car.

"I get the Porsche, I was here first." I said to who ever called it when I did.

"Well, technically since I'm older, I was here first." Zach remarked. I rolled my eyes. What a smart ass.

"I saw it first." I snapped running to it and opening the door, but since it was the farthest car down, Zach got there seconds after I did.

"I touched it first." I said in a sassy voice.

"Just give the guy the car. He's actually into cars." Grant called from behind us still standing at the door admiring all the cars.

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"Oh boy, not this." Macey muttered.

"For your information, I can tell you everything about a car you want to know. Point to one and I'll tell you its history, the design, and its specs." Grant pointed to the Lamborghini.

"That's a Gollardo LP570-4 Spyder Performante Lamborghini; it's top speed is 324 kilometers per hour. The acceleration is 3.9 seconds from 0-100 km/h and from 0-200 km/h it's 12.1 seconds; it has a permanent 4-wheel drive with viscous traction system with a 6 speed and reverse, double plate, 45% limited slip for the rear differential; it can hold 80 liter of fuel, 10 liter of engine oil, and 20 liters of engine coolant." I rambled off the top of my head, "Do you want me to keep going?" I gave him a look that screamed _do you seriously want to challenge me because I will beat you_. Nick and Jonas looked impressed while Bex was smirking her ass off.

"Don't." Bex said, "She seriously knows everything. I swear she went to car school."

"Fine, Zach, give her the car." Grant muttered.

"'scuse me? What's that?" I said, with my hand to my ear.

"Zach, she gets the car." He said louder. I smiled with satisfaction and walked to the car and hopped in the driver's seat. Zach glared at Grant then threw open the passenger's door grumbling,

"Hi Zach!" I said, smiling big.

"Hi Cam." He grumbled. I fake pouted.

"Aw, its okay Zachy, I'll let you drive my car another time." And top top that off I smirked. Everyone else was piling into other cars so we opened the garage door, well one of them, and sped off following Macey.


End file.
